Always and Forever Yours
by BellaDanae
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale. Tommy returns and Jude couldn't be happier, but Tommy's past works its way into their lives.
1. Whispers in the Dark

It's been 3 weeks since Tommy's sudden departure and Jude is still heartbroken, but she is back to working at G-major records. She has been working on the preparations of a scheduled performance at some fancy banquet hall that Darius had signed her up for.

Jude has stayed busy and tried not to think about Quincy, but he's always there in the back of her mind. The same place he'd always been since they day she'd met him. Jude struggled to believe that he was never coming back, because that is what he pretty much told her. He wasn't coming back. Then there was that little part of her brain that nagged at her, *_**No Jude, he didn't say that, he said that he didn't know if he was coming back**_* which kept her from fully surrendering.

Jude had to believe he was never coming back, because it hurt too much waiting for his return, a phone call or any sort of contact at all. The anticipation was murder, so she accepted that he was for whatever reason; now living somewhere else.

Asking around didn't get Jude anywhere. Everyone who knew anything told her that it was none of her business. Finally she gave in and took Darius' advice. Kwest was her new producer. She put her nose to the grindstone and put what was left of her heart into work. It was good advice, and she learned that even without Quincy, she could make good music.

Jude pulled up to her house and turned off the mustang. It had been a really late work session at G major tonight. She was excited about burying herself under her blankets and having a full night's sleep. It was something she hadn't really had much of lately. Darius was working her hard, making sure she was ready for her performance at the banquet.

Jude closed her bedroom door before plopping on the bed with a tired sigh. Jude smiled as she laid her head on the pillow, thinking this had to be the most wonderful and satisfying feeling ever. The clock hadn't moved even ten minutes before she was out cold.

The slumber lasted a mere five minutes before Jude was startled out of her slumber by an annoying ringing. She answered the phone without opening her eyes,  
"What?"

"…..Jude?"

Jude mumbles, her speech somewhat muffled by the pillow, "Hmmneah? Who is this?"

"Jude, it's Tommy. Didn't take you long to forget me" His tone was that familiar raspy amusement.

She bolts up, suddenly awake from the shock of the moment, "Tommy?! Where are you? Are you back?"

Jude deflates with the words she didn't want to hear, "No, Jude. I'm still out of town."

She breathes an exasperated sigh, "Are you serious, Tommy? I've been trying to call you for weeks. You ran off and left me in the middle of the street. It seemed like it was some life or death situation and all you have to tell me is that you're 'Out of town'? What the hell, Tommy?! You've gotta give me something more than that."

"Jude," his tone warning while he tries to speak calmly, "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I'll admit it, it was a total dick move on my part. I had an emergency family situation. I honestly didn't know if I was coming back at the time."

Jude winces while pinching the bridge of her nose, somehow not all that happy with his explanation, "Are you coming home?"

Tommy sighs quietly, almost in hesitation, "Soon."

Jude shuts her eyes to hold back the tears, "Tommy, that's not very reassuring."

Tommy was silent for a moment before speaking, almost unsure as what to say, "If I wasn't coming back, I wouldn't have called you."

Jude chokes back an angry sob, "Wow. Well, thanks I guess."

Tommy sighs in mild frustration, "Look, I'm sorry Jude. But I just want you to know that it's great to hear your voice."

Jude smirks, not finding his words to be the least bit soothing, "I guess I'll see you when I see you. Good night." She doesn't wait for a response before ending the call and turning off the phone.

She lay in the dark, her mind spinning about what had just happened, *I can't believe him. Wouldn't have called if he wasn't coming back? So, I guess I should be happy that he may have been ok with never talking to me again. What the hell is wrong with him? Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the crazy one who saw things in him that weren't really there.* Thoughts of frustration and excitement continued to bubble until she fell asleep, not waking for another six hours.

Feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks, Jude had to get ready for work. Today was her performance at the banquet hall. At about 11:00am, she was out the door and ready to start the mustang. Looking down at her phone, she remembered the call. She looked through the numbers just to reassure herself that it really did happen and wasn't just some wishful dream. It wouldn't be the first one she's had in the past few weeks.

Sitting in the idling mustang, Jude's thumb hovered over the button on her phone before deciding it would be better not to try and call him. Last night's conversation didn't go so well and he never seemed to answer her calls these days, anyway. Jude tossed the phone back in her bag and put her head back where it was supposed to be, preparing for tonight's performance.

Jude walked through the G Major lobby and was immediately whisked away to the dressing room by Portia. She quickly glances over her shoulder at Jude before turning her attention back to the clothing rack, "Jude, we need to hurry up and get your dresses together." I have a million and one things to do and no time to do them. She practically throws the dresses at Jude and zips off to fetch the shoes.

Darius calls up the stairs, "Jude, you getting everything all squared up? I'm gonna need you to make sure those dresses look immaculate, you hear?"

Jude pauses, baffled at his comment, "Ok, D – but since when do you care so much about the wardrobe department? Shouldn't you be more worried about my performance?"

Darius cracks a wide smile, "It's all one in the same."

Jude squints in amused wonderment, "Right. So, D?" she quickly jogs downstairs before he has a chance to get away, "Do you know if Tommy's coming back anytime soon?"

Darius casually pats her on the shoulder and walks away, "Don't worry about that, Jude. Just concentrate on what you have to do tonight. You can worry about the background noise later."

Jude takes a deep breath and scowls while watching Darius walk away, "Am I being lied to, or does he even know?" She figured the former, since D was never one to share more than he felt necessary.

Jude decided on a nice, lightly sequined dress that fit her perfectly.

Portia smiles with a joyful expression, "Oh honey, you're gonna shine like nobodies business. This dress is perfect. Here, these earrings will go perfect with it.

Jude admires herself in the mirror, but notices the major strain on Portia's face, "Portia, is everything ok? You seem extra stressed out."

Portia only attempts a halfhearted smile, "Just got a whole lot going on in my life at the moment. It'll settle down in a while. No worries."

Jude circles in front of the mirror one last time, "Well, that's good to hear. Thank you. All of this looks great." She barely gets a response before Portia is off tending to something else.

Jude heads into Studio 1 and spots Kwest tweaking some last minute mixing on the laptop. A light tap on the shoulder causes him to turn in his chair and smile up at her. "Hey Jude, looks like you're all ready to go. Something you need?"

Jude smiles warmly and sits in the other chair, "Yeah, actually. Kwest, has Tommy called you recently?"

Kwest looks at her with a flat expression, "Jude we've had this conversation many times. I kinda hurts that you don't think I'm doing a good enough job with your album. I spend a lot of time working hard for your sound."

Jude's smile falls and she blushes, "Oh, no. That's not it at all, Kwest. You are doing a great job and I love how dedicated you are."

Kwest nods, but there's no smile, nor amusement on his face, "If it's not about work, that means it's about something else. Jude, I've told you before that I try and mind my own business, but you need to understand that Tommy is different. There's a lot more to him than you see in the studio. He's a lot darker and way more complicated than you think. As his best friend, I really don't think he's the kind of guy someone like you should be seeking out."

Jude pauses for a moment, surprised and somewhat angered by his works, "Ok. Thanks anyway. See you at the banquet hall." She walks out of the room without another look back.

Kwest sighs, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He'd never been comfortable poking his nose in other people's lives. "Damn it, Tommy."


	2. Bath Towels and Bed sheets

Taking a deep breath, Jude made her way backstage after her performance. The whole show had gone off without a hitch and went as smooth as it ever could. Jude fluffed her hair and jogged to her dressing room. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she gasps in surprise at the sound of someone clearing their throat. For a moment, all Jude could do was stand there in shock. "Tommy?"

He smiles and stands from the vanity table he was leaning against, "Harrison." His head dips with a bashful smirk as he moves closer, but stops short a few feet away.

Jude watches him for a moment, both of them silent. He had that arrogant, yet adorable look of expectancy. She wanted to be angry, but was too overwhelmed with excitement that he was there. Not knowing what to say, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a frantic hug, "You're such a jerk." She laughs, pushing back tears.

Tommy breathes a soft growl of content while enveloping Jude to his chest, "I know." He holds her back and looks her over, "You look fantastic."

Blushing, Jude takes a step back, "Thank you." She moves past him to the mirror and starts removing her jewelry, "How'd you get in here, anyway?"

Tommy gives an impish shrug, "I've picked a lock or two in my day." Watching Jude's face in the mirror, he can't help but note a tone of sadness, "So," he attempts to lighten the mood, "Kwest did an ok job on the mix from what I heard."

The smile was quickly wiped from his face when Jude snarks at him, "The mix is great, Tommy. Not just ok. You aren't the only one who can put a song together. Don't act like the world fell apart when you were gone. Kwest is great." She struggles with the pins holding her hair. "Not to mention reliable."

Tommy was taken aback by her attitude, but let it roll off – not wanting this meeting to go the same way as the phone call, "Ok, ok" He raises his hands in surrender, "It was only a joke, Jude. The truth is," He leans against the vanity and faces her, "I'm kinda jealous. I don't like that you can make that magic without me." He lightly plucks a bobby pin from her hair.

Jude playfully rolls her eyes at Tommy's puppy dog face and takes the pin from his fingers, "Heaven forbid you're not the center of the universe."

Tommy's shrug is followed by a knock at the door and a jiggle of the knob, "Jude?" Portia's concerned voice comes through the door, "Did you change yet? I need that dress, pronto."

Jude quickly ushers Tommy into the bathroom before letting Portia in, "I was just about to slip out of it." She looks around, realizing that her clothes are in the bathroom. "Hold on, I'll go grab something to change into."

She opened the door just enough to slip in took the clothes from the counter. Just as she was about to leave, Darius' voice can be heard, "That was top notch, Jude!. . . . . Where's she at?"

Jude freezes for a moment while staring Tommy in the eye nervously, "Umm, I'll be right out! Just gotta change real quick!"

She turns and throws a towel over Tommy's head, which he objected to, due to his hair. "Don't you dare take it off." She whispers.

Trying to move as quickly as possible, Jude stripped off the dress. She grabbed her panties and threw them on before grabbing her jeans. She didn't even get them half on before she found herself tangled up and falling, face first, into Tommy.

It was then that she realized that the towel was now on her head and she was being supported by Tommy, while only wearing a skimpy thong. Pulling the towel from her face, she sees Tommy looking at her with his eyes bugging from his skull, before shutting them tightly as possible, "Are you ok?"

Jude holds the towel against her chest and struggles to pull up her pants, "Oh my God!" She spins away from him and grabs frantically for her bra.

Portia can be heard from outside the door, "What's happened? Please tell me the dress is ok!"

Jude gasps in frustration while pulling on her shirt, "its fine, Portia. I just slipped." She puts the dress in the bag and slips out the door, making sure not to open it too wide. "Here you go." She forces a wide smile, "Is that all?"

Portia gives her a curious look before exiting the room, "I believe so."

Darius grins wildly and hands Jude a dozen white roses, "Fantastic." He ruffles her already mussed hair, "Make sure you get to the studio on time tomorrow. We may have some very important things to talk about." He laughs and kisses her on the cheek before turning and leaving the room.

Jude locks the door and begins to blush, "Ok, coast's clear."

Tommy comes out of the bathroom with one the most sheepish looks on his face, "I'm sorry."

Jude turns to him, gaping in disbelief, "You are not!"

Tommy shrugs in thought before nodding, "No, I guess I'm not. Though, it wasn't my fault. You fell on me and knocked the towel off."

Jude sighs and waves him off while grabbing her shoes and socks, "We're not talking about this – ever."

Tommy watches Jude put on her boots, "Ok, fair enough." He yawns, "I'd better head out. I've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Jude forces herself to push the embarrassment aside and look Tommy in the eye, "You're going home? That's a four and a half hour drive, Tommy. I have a hotel room about a block away."

Tommy blinks in surprise, "You want to share a hotel room?"

Jude shrugs, smiling bashfully, "Yeah, why not? I've got a pull out couch in there."

Tommy was quite confused and had to think for a moment, "Are you sure? Even after-?" He gestures toward the bathroom.

Jude turns her head away and grabs her things, "Nope. We're not talking about that. It never happened. Now" She opens the door and turns back to look at Tommy, "Are you coming?"

Tommy smirks, still surprised, "Yes Ma'am" he follows Jude to the exit.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hotel, Tommy turns off the car. He looks up at the large suite before flashing a tired smile at Jude, "Looks comfy"

Jude smiles and removes her seatbelt with a modest shrug, "There's only one way to find out."

Tommy nods, but doesn't move to get out, "Jude, are you sure you want me staying in your room?." His eyes sincere, yet somewhat concerned, "I don't . . . know if that would be such a good idea."

Jude laughs softly at his reaction, "Is this . . . about what happened back there?" she nods towards the banquet hall and chuckles, "Because, I'm pulling the '_It never happened_' card"

Tommy smirks and shakes his head silently. Even though she was blushing, Jude still held a confidence that awed him. He could never be that cool if he caught someone gawking at him while he was naked.

Jude clears her throat with a smile to bring Tommy back to the conversation, "You've been flying and driving all day. Just stay in my room. It'll be fine, I promise." She opens the door and steps out before turning around with a smile, "Besides, When I said 'Stay in my room', that wasn't secret code for 'Lets have sex'"

Tommy smirks with a raised brow, her comment leaving him unnerved and grasping for a witty comeback, "Well, back in my day, that's exactly what it meant"

Jude's cheeks blush once again and smiles with a dramatic sigh, "Just shut up and get out of the car, Quincy". She was thankful for the dimly lit parking lot. She was sure her face was the color of a tomato.

Tommy sighs softly and steps out of the car with a shrug, "Well, if you're gonna bully me, Harrison" his tone sarcastic with a sweet smile on his face.

Jude leads Tommy to the room and closes the door behind them, "Here it is, make yourself at home."

With a pleasant sigh, Tommy plops face down on the king sized mattress, "Mmmm bed."

Jude laughs as she walks to the closet, "Um, I wasn't expecting any company, so my pj's are a little skimpy" she blushes with a nervous smile.

Tommy smirks without opening his eyes, "Well, compared to what I saw earlier – it couldn't be that bad." He turns toward her and lifts his head with a sleazy smile "Unless it's pasties and a G-string."

Jude gasps as her face turns beet red, "Shut up!" She stomps toward the bathroom and yells behind her, "It never happened, remember?!"

Tommy gets up from the bed and yells toward the bathroom "Remember what?!"

Jude laughs, "Exactly!" She walks out of the bathroom a few moments later, dressed in a night shirt that reached mid thigh. Tossing her clothes in the closet, Jude turns to see Tommy attempting to unfold the sofa bed – unsuccessfully

Jude walks over with a surprised expression, "Looks like it's broken"

Tommy huffs in frustration and plops onto the couch, "Great" he looks up at Jude's night shirt and smirks, "Oh you're right, that is scandalous"

Jude rolls her eyes with a playful scowl, "Shut up." She chuckles as she watches Tommy try to get comfortable on the tiny couch.

Tommy furrows his brow at Jude's laughter and gives her a look, "What?"

"Nothing" Jude smirks, "It just looks like it's a bit small." She clears her throat and tries to keep a straight expression,

Tommy huffs as he lies back on the couch; his legs hanging over the arm, "You think?"

Jude sighs softly with a shrug, a smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Alright, Quincy. Get up and come sleep in the bed. I can't stand this pitiful sight."

Tommy sits up with a raised brow, contemplating the question, ". . . Are you sure?"

Jude smirks with a nod and walks away from him, towards the bed, "Yes, I'm sure. I couldn't sleep knowing you were lying there all night like that. It's just pathetic."

Tommy laughs with a curious look as he gets up from the couch, "Your sympathy is astounding, Harrison."

Jude turns and glares playfully at him as she pulls down the bed sheets, "You know it."

Tommy scoffs with a smile as he pulls off his shirt and drops his pants before getting into bed.

Whatever thought Jude had swimming around in her head was instantly lost when she laid eyes on Tommy in his jockey shorts, "Um – right" she swallows and feels her cheeks burn with a blush. Jude crawls into bed and stares blankly at the wall in front of her. The realization of what was actually happening just hit her.

Tommy cocked an eyebrow at Jude's perplexed expression, "Is something wrong?"

Jude laughed nervously with wide eyes as she looked away in embarrassment, "No, except for the fact that I'm lying in bed with my producer, A.K.A. Little Tommy Q and we're both half naked."

Tommy nods with an understanding smile, "Oh" he lifts up the blankets and looks at himself with a shrug, "Actually, I'm more like three quarters naked." he sets the blanket back down and looks at her with a smart-assed smirk, "Do you know how many girls would literally kill to be in your place right now?"

Jude blushes and turns her head with a laugh, "No, but I can imagine. Lucky me" she adds with a bit of sarcasm and a raised brow.

Tommy finds himself staring at the side of Jude's face. Pulling himself from whatever thoughts he was having, he looked almost ashamed, "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, I can put my shirt back on" he watches her with a sincere expression, waiting for her to look at him, "If you'd prefer that."

Jude finally turns to face him with a soft smile, meeting his soft blue gaze, "No, you have a right to sleep comfortably." her color begins to return to normal, instead of beet red.

Tommy gets caught in her eyes for a moment before nodding nervously and turning his back to her, "Ok then, night, Jude." He turns off the bedside lamp without another word.

"Good night" Jude turns off her lamp and sits in the dark, staring at the ceiling. It was weird being in bed with Quincy, but somehow even weirder that nothing else was happening. He was always quite a bit flirtier than this. Now he just turns over and wants nothing to do with her. Still, she smiled while listening to Tommy's soft breathing next to her. It was still an amazing position to be in.

Jude awoke the next morning and found herself alone in bed, aside from a note left on the pillow.

"Jude,

Thanks for letting me crash. Sorry to take off on you. Had to get back early.

See you soon,

~Tommy"

She sighs and heads toward the bathroom for a shower. If it hadn't been for the note, it could have all been a dream.


	3. Moves to be Made

Jude had the cab drop her off at G Major. She tossed her duffle bag in the Mustang and headed inside, noting that none of Tommy's rides were in the parking lot.

Jude walked into the lobby and spotted Darius talking to some official business looking guys. He gave her a look that said '_This is important – don't interrupt_' so she just waved a silent greeting with a smile before making her way into Studio 1.

Jude just stood there and smiled at the scene in front of her. Kwest sat in his regular seat and across from him was Tommy, they were talking and laughing as if Tommy hadn't been gone a single day.

Kwest looked up with a small smile as he noticed Jude, "Hey Super Star, look who dropped by." His expression changed to one of disappointment as he watched them.

Jude gasped in surprise, only half pretending. She steps forward in hesitation, not sure as how to act, "Tommy, when did you get back?"

Tommy stands with a twinkle in his eye and a soft tone, "About an hour ago." He moves towards her but only extends a hand to give her shoulder a light squeeze, "How you been, Harrison?"

Jude's smile falters ever so slightly, "Uhm, fine. You?"

Tommy shrugs, his eyes showing more excitement than the act he seemed to be putting on, "I'm doin' ok." He starts to smile, but catches Kwest's disapproving look, he clears his throat and moves past her to the door, "I've got some things to go take care of. See you later."

Jude sits next to Kwest, not knowing what to think about what had just happened.

Kwest snaps her from thought, "So, what are you doing here so early?"

Jude nods toward the office, "Darius wanted to talk to me about something – but it looks like he's busy. Sooo, nothing, I guess."

Kwest clicks open her song file on the laptop, "Well good, that means we have time to work on this."

Jude gives him a questioning squint, "Aren't things going back to the way they were, since Tommy's back?"

Kwest looks at her, his expression unreadable, "Tommy's not back, Jude. He's going back after today. So that means that it's you and me for now. Is that ok, or do you want to put in a complaint to Darius?"

She could read his face now. He looked pretty annoyed, but that didn't mean much compared to what he'd just told her, "No, not at all." She sees Tommy talking to Portia and stands from her chair, "I'm sorry, Kwest. I have to go. I don't really have time right now to work on the song."

Jude was just about to the stairs when Darius called her name. Tommy looked down from the wardrobe area and made eye contact, but didn't stop his conversation with Portia. Jude follows Darius into his office and sits, fidgety at being thwarted from her mission, "So, what's this about, D?"

Darius sits and looms over his desk with a serious expression, "I've had some serious interest for you from some big names."

Jude arches her brow in interest, "Oh really? And who might that be?"

Darius waves her off, "It doesn't matter yet. What matters now is that we get some test shots. I've got you set up for a photo shoot tomorrow. They'll pick you up at your place. 10am. Got it?"

"Wait, that's it? Who is it?" She was now being ushered out of the room as she looked back at him.

Darius just grins, and starts to close the doors, "It's a surprise."

Jude blinked in question before looking around for Tommy, only to find him leaving with Portia. "Damn it!" She sits down on the couch and pouts before pulling out her notebook.

It wasn't long before her train of thought was broken by Spiederman launching himself over the back of the couch and plopping next to her. "What's up, Dude? Am I mistaken or did I just see Quincy a minute ago?"

Jude attempts to seem careless about the question, "Yeah he was here. He's gone now. Not staying."

Spied pauses in thought, then smirks, "Really? That's awesome!"

Jude gapes at him and caps her pen, "What? In what way is that awesome?"

Spied scoffs at her even having to ask, "Because Tommy is a total dick. Kwest is so laid back. He's awesome. I much prefer working with him than Quincy. But we all know you don't feel the same."

Jude rolls her eyes and looks away, fighting off a blush of embarrassment, "Shut up, Spied."

Spiederman chuckles and snatches Jude's notebook, "What? Was that supposed to be a secret or something? What have you got so far on this?"

At around 7pm, Jude headed for home in the mustang. When she got to the driveway there was a car parked in her spot in front of the garage. It was none other than Tom Quincy's black porche.

Jude parked next to the sidewalk and met Tommy at the steps. All she could muster was a sad smile as she unlocked the front door. Watching him walk in like everything was fine, stung, "Why are you here, Tommy? I know it's not about music – because Kwest told me you were leaving tomorrow." Her words sounded tired and sad, rather than angry.

Tommy nods, his shoulders slumping, "He's right, I am leaving tomorrow. I've got some stuff to finish up and then I'll be back for good." He catches her eye and flashes his adorable smirk, "I promise. One week and I'll be back." He stepped closer, now in her personal space and quite comfortable. Reaching up, he plays with a lock of Jude's hair. "I missed you." He whispers

Jude smiled, but stepped back with nervousness and confusion playing on her face, "Tommy, I am. . . so happy you're back, but I don't understand what's going on here."

He only looks at Jude in silent question, letting her continue, "You show up in my dressing room, spend the night with me and disappear. We run into each other at the studio and you act like you barely know me. You've been cold to me since the hotel room. Now you're here, acting like everything is fine. It's just weird, Tommy."

Tommy pauses and breathes a sigh before looking around, scanning over their surroundings, "Is your dad or Sadie around?"

Jude pulls off her jacket and hangs it on the rack, "No. Dad's on his vacation with Yvette and Sadie's probably at her place. It's just me." She flashes a genuine smile now that there was breathing room between them.

Tommy takes Jude by the hand and leads her to the couch, "Can we sit here and talk?"

Jude quietly complies and sits, facing Tommy. He had that look, like something was weighing on him and in Tommy fashion, was struggling with it. "Jude, I'm sorry about not calling. I had a death in the family and it was a pretty big deal. There are a lot of important things that I personally am responsible for. I have to take this part of my life and put it on the back burner for a bit. Do you understand?"

"I get it, Tommy. I can deal with that." She shifts, trying to find the right words, "I feel like we've been dancing around each other, but then when you came back. . . It's just. . . was I wrong about us?"

Tommy was caught in her eyes again, something that always made him take pause. "No" He shakes his head, but brings himself closer, "You weren't wrong."

Jude sighs quietly in frustration, "Then why have you been so weird? I feel like you're pulling away from me."

Tommy chews his cheek in aggravation, "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to lie next to you? It took everything for me not to just make a move on you."

Jude watched him with a calm curiousness, "Why didn't you?"

Tommy looks away from her to keep control of himself and remember what it was he was saying, "Because, I'm not so sure it's right."

She leans in, with barely a few inches between them, "You? Or other people? Because I really don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. Make your move, Tommy."

Tommy didn't speak a word as he fell forward, consuming her mouth. The contact caused him to breathe a deep sigh of relief. This had been a long time coming and always right around the corner.

Jude found herself in Tommy's lap, losing herself in his kisses. She was just aware enough to hear the keys jingling in the front door. Hopping to the other side of the couch, she sees her sister walk in the door.

Sadie looks over to see Jude and Tommy on the couch, "What are you guys doing?"

Jude quickly speaks up, "Just talking about what's going to be happening in the studio when he gets back."

Sadie looks from Jude to Tommy, her brow knitted in question, "In the dark? Really?"

Jude scoffs and switches on the lamp, "We just sat down, Sadie. Geez."

Sadie rolls her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." She continues up the stairs, "I'm just here to grab a couple of boxes from my room."

Tommy shrugs with a smirk before standing from the couch, "I gotta get going."

Jude is quickly in front of him, holding his jacket to her chest, "Please stay. She'll be gone in a few minutes."

Tommy smiles while caressing Jude's cheek, "I can't. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." He gently plucks a few kisses from her lips before stepping back, "I'll see you in a week. Until then," He surprises her by kissing her fast and hard, "Be good."

Jude is dazed for a moment before following Tommy to the door, "Tommy-." She's interrupted by Sadie coming down the stairs.

He turns, watching Jude in interest.

Jude has to wipe the look off her face before continuing, "Drive safe. G Major needs you."

Tommy nods, a playful smile on his lips, "I'll see you in a week." He shoots Sadie a brief wave before returning his car.

Sadie watches the Porsche drive off into the sunset before nudging Jude, "So, tell me what's going on." She flashes a sneaky smile at her little sister.

Jude gapes at her, "What? Nothing. I told you he was just here to go over studio time. Jeez Sadie, can you just lay off?"

Sadie shifts the boxes in her arms, "Not Tommy, you dork. I'm talking about this big secret photo shoot tomorrow. Who is it?"

Jude feels her cheeks flash before shaking it off, "Oh. Yeah, I have no idea. Darius wants it to be a surprise. I don't know why. I've never been into the whole fashion thing. I doubt I'll find it too exciting." She follows Sadie to her car.

Sadie puts the boxes in the back seat and scoffs, "You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now. You'll be rubbing elbows with some serious names tomorrow, and you couldn't care less. Such a waste. It should really be reserved for someone more worthy. I would do great there."

Jude recoils at the insult, "Wow, thanks. You sure have a way with words, Sis."

Sadie only shrugs, not even contemplating an apology, "See you later. Let me know if Dad calls, k?" She gets in the car without a look back.

Jude doesn't even answer as she watches Sadie leave. "What a bitch." It wasn't long before her thoughts were back to Quincy and what had just happened on the couch. Jude squeaks in excitement as she hurries back into the house. It was going to be a long week.


	4. Desperate Trash

**Chapter 4**

Jude was ready when the two women knocked at her door, "Hello" The older woman warmly greets her. "I'm Bella, this is Tiana. We're here to pick you up for the shoot."

Jude smiles and steps outside, "Hello." Bella smiles, but Tiana, who looked to be a model, didn't seem to give a damn. "I'm all set. Where are we going?"

Bella blinks in confusion, "You're Jude Harrison, right?"

Jude laughs, somewhat embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I only found out about this yesterday. My manager, Darius didn't tell me anything. He wanted me to be surprised. I have no idea who this shoot is with or why they want me."

Tiana shifts on her mile long legs and scoffs, "Totally figures."

Bella giggles in delight and leads Jude to the waiting car, "Well that's just silly. Who in their right mind would want to go into Aturrio Studios, without a clue?"

Jude sat on the seat with a cough, "Wha..? Seriously? Aturrio? Oh my God." She laughs to herself. "My sister is gonna have a heart attack when she finds out where I've been."

Bella shuts the door and waves for the driver to go, "No she won't." She pulls out papers from her bag, "I need you to sign this confidentiality agreement."

Jude takes the papers and stares blankly at them.

Bella hands her a pen and gives a quick rundown of the contents, "You will not tell anyone about your connection to Aturrio Studios, nor any projects associated with the company until given specific permission to do so by Stephen Aturrio. Failing to do so will result in legal action. If you're ok with that, sign on the dotted line."

Jude chuckles and signs the documents, "Geez, I see why Darius didn't tell me." She hands the papers back to Bella, "So what's with all the secrecy?"

Bella purses her lips in excitement, "Well, there's a new line coming out, called RockZtar. Aturrio wants it to be real musicians modeling the clothes. To keep things authentic."

Jude blinks in surprise, "Wow" she grins, "That's refreshing. There's something so cheap and fake when it's just someone posing, you know?"

Tiana shoots an intense glare at Jude, "What's fake is someone like you thinking you have what it takes to model."

Bella almost snarls at the snotty model, "Your opinion is not wanted, nor needed."

Jude looks down in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

Bella holds up her hand, "No, don't be sorry. You're right. Stephen realized the same thing. That's why you're here. You'll have to excuse some people who are jealous about not fitting the part." Another angry glare in Tiana's direction, followed by a sweet smile to Jude.

Jude found the situation quite uncomfortable and spent the trip staring out the window, whenever possible.

After being quickly ushered into the building through a back entrance, Jude found herself being prepped in makeup and wardrobe without much conversation or pause. She pulls on the leather pants and steps out for the wardrobe consultant to check her over, "So, are things always this quiet?" She looks around at the almost empty room.

The consultant spins Jude around before adjusting the corset, "No. You're a secret and we want as few people as possible to know you're even here."

Jude was soon posing and being snapped by a professional shutterbug. When it came time for props, she was handed a beautiful electric guitar and given specific instructions on how to pose. After a few shots, Jude stops the photographer, "Ok, wait. This is all wrong."

The camera man furrows his brow in question, "No, you're perfect. This is exactly what the boss wants. Don't worry." He raises the camera to continue.

Jude rolls her eyes in frustration, "No, it's not perfect. It's lame. No one has ever stood like this and played guitar. No one sticks their ass out like this. Here, this is how you stand." She poses herself to look like she's strumming and flirting with the camera.

He watches her for a moment before nodding in agreement and snapping multiple pictures, "Ok, show me what you got, then."

Jude thought things were going great, when a man spoke up from behind her, "Devin, what the hell's going on? This isn't what's on the sheet."

Devin lowers his camera and shrugs, "Ms. Harrison thought these poses reflected a better vibe."

Jude watched as the man made his way between them, and flashed his green eyes at the photographer, "I don't care what they reflect. If you're going to be paid by this company, then you'd better take direction from me. Not some kid who has no idea what she's talking about."

Jude scoffs, "Excuse me. I seem to have a better understanding than you about this. Musicians don't ever get in those stupid poses while playing. If you guys wanted that, you could have just used models."

The green eyed man steps toward Jude, seeming to be studying her with a stern expression, "Jude. I suggest you be quiet and follow directions. That's how this works, ok?" His tone calm and serious. He turns toward Devin, "Stick to the sheet."

Tired of being stepped on, Jude sets down the guitar and rests her hands on her hips, "No, not ok. I don't know who you are, but I know you're not Stephen Aturrio – the one who owns this company and the one who brought me here. So, why don't you go do your manager thing somewhere else? Because I don't follow your direction." She smiles to herself, finally standing up to these stuck up jerks.

The green eyed man chuckles and runs his fingers through his blonde hair, "Manager? I clearly should have gone with the other one. This one doesn't seem to know her ass from her elbow."

He sighs in irritation at Devin, who coughs nervously and caps his camera "I'll go prepare these, Aturrio." He quickly leaves them to their conversation.

Jude felt her throat close up as she stared at this attractive man, "Aturrio?" she squeaks

He nods, a brief smirk playing on his lips before his eyes return to irritation, "Yes. Vic Aturrio. Son of Stephen Aturrio. Creator of RockZtar fashion line. The one who's direction you're not following and showing utter disrespect to."

At this point, Jude wished the floor would open up and swallow her. "I apologize for. . .everything. I had no idea. I don't think I've ever heard of you."

Vic watches her, almost confused by the statement, "Everybody who's anybody knows who I am." He turns and yells toward the door, "And anyone who knows anything, would pick someone who knows who I am!"

Jude swallows the lump in her throat, "Again, I apologize for being a snarky bitch. I just spent the ride over here being pummeled with backhanded compliments and outright insults by some stuck up skinny bih-" She stops herself and quickly changes direction, "I mean, I just think that if you give me a chance, I can bring some authenticity to what you're trying to achieve here. You brought in a real musician, so there must be a reason, right?" She smiles with a somewhat pleading expression.

The door opens and Tiana walks in, wrapping herself around Vic's arm and giving him kiss on the lips, "You almost done with this? We have lunch reservations."

Jude notes the romantic interaction between the two and sighs in defeat, "Oh shit"

Vic ignores Tiana's question and just watches Jude, "Your helpful advice isn't needed here. We're done."

Jude nods, turning to leave the room, but not before catching the bitchy look of triumph on Tiana's face. Jude stops, no longer worried about blowing a chance that was already gone, "You know, I didn't ask to come here. I didn't even know what this was about. I am not a model and I hate faking it. You guys chose me and clearly you chose wrong, because all of this is bullshit. I am not ok with being treated like some desperate trash. Do a better job researching before you go shopping for someone outside your building." She slams the door behind her and storms to wardrobe, ready to get the hell out of there.


	5. Noodles and Apologies

**Chapter 5**

Jude stood in front of the microwave, willing the water to boil. She was really hungry this morning. Last night was spent worrying about the dreaded call from Darius, where she'd have to explain how she totally blew the Aturrio opportunity. He was gonna be so mad, Jude was too nervous to eat. After sleeping on it, she'd found her appetite and it wanted cup o' noodles.

Blowing on her forkful of steaming noodles, she nearly dropped them when her cell rang. Not recognizing the number, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Darius. "Hello?"

"Jude? This is Vic Aturrio. I was hoping we could talk."

Jude took a moment to form words, confused, "Ah? . . . I. . . guess. Seriously?"

Vic sounded like he was somewhat confused also, "Seriously what?"

Jude stammers, "I just, I thought you'd want nothing to do with me after yesterday." There's a knock at the door, "Hold on, someone's at the door," It was only a few moments before she found herself looking Vic Aturrio in the face, "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

Vic smiles while tucking his cell phone in his breast pocket, "I told you, I'm here to talk. Do you have a minute?"

Jude steps out of the way, staring at him in disbelief, "Sure, come in." He looked different. Much more casually dressed and wearing a baseball cap.

Vic takes off his sunglasses and scopes out his surroundings, "So, you live here alone?"

Jude follows him across the foyer, "No, this is actually my dad's house. I live here with him."

Vic nods, a smirk playing on his lips, "Yeah, I thought so. This place just doesn't have your vibe."

Jude arches a brow in amusement, "My vibe? We don't know each other. How do you even know what my vibe is?"

Vic laughs, "I grew up on the floor of a fashion studio. Attitude, style and vibe are ingrained." He pulls out a folder from his jacket, "And after what I saw yesterday, I think I know enough about you to say with confidence that you did not decorate this place." He hands her the folder.

Jude laughs, "What is this?" she inspects the magenta cover.

"They're the shots from yesterday." He watches as she starts to look through the photos, "You were right. The shots where you took the lead are ten times better than the ones I suggested. What you did is what I want. I need you to come back. If you'd be so kind."

Jude pushes down a nervous laugh that's bubbling up in her throat, "But, I screwed it all up."

"So?"

"I called your girlfriend a –"

Vic rolls his eyes in amusement, "Stuck up skinny bitch. I know, I was there. Not important. She's not my girlfriend and she IS a stuck up skinny bitch. Now that we've got that out of the way." He steps closer, his expression taking on a more sincere tone, "I'm here to apologize for being so hasty. The truth is that this is my first clothing line and I need as much help as I can get to bring my vision to life. You've got it, Jude. I need it, so please?"

Jude couldn't help but smile at his pleading eyes. He was acting much different than he did at the studio. Much softer, "Yeah, I'll do it. Just don't expect me to act like those twiggy bitches, because I'm not-"

Vic breathes a sigh of relief and nods, "A twiggy bitch, I know." He pulls Jude into a brief hug before holding her at arm's length, "You just saved my ass, kid. Thank you."

Jude scoffs, crossing her arms in mock anger, "Who you calling a kid? I'm seventeen."

Vic flashes his palms in surrender, "My apologies." He steps back and inspects her, "You know, I don't know anything about you. I asked for a female rock musician and they brought you to me."

"Well, there's not much to know." Jude leads him to the kitchen and stares longingly at the cooling noodles before checking her watch and frowning, "Unfortunately, I have to go into the studio and work on a track. Maybe we could do this another time?"

Vic perks up, "Actually, I have a few hours before I have to get back. Do you mind if I follow you around a little bit? While my line is geared toward rock stars, I've never really been in the environment."

"Uh, yeah – sure." She stammers, "But, what about people not seeing us together? I was snuck in through the back entrance yesterday."

Vic shrugs, "Nobody's going to recognize me. I'm not super well known to the public and no one thinks I dress like this. It's fine. I'll follow you there in my car."

Walking through the lobby, Jude smiles, "So, this is G Major. My home away from home. I spend many a late night here, meeting deadlines."

Vic smirks while checking out the place, "I know the feeling." He stops, staring upstairs, "Portia?"

Portia watches as the unknown man climbs the stairs, her face turning somewhat pale as she recognizes him, "Vic? What are you doing here?"

Vic chuckles and pulls her into a hug, "It's been a long time, Darlin'. How you been?"

Portia flashes a nervous smile and looks around to see if anyone's watching, "Fine. I've been working for my brother since I got my degree. What are you doing here?"

Vic motions to Jude, who was now standing next to them, "I'm working on a line and she's gonna be my first model. Keep that on the hush, will ya?"

He winks at Portia, who busies herself with the wardrobe rack, "My lips are sealed." She flashes another painful smile, "I wish I could talk more, but I've got a lot of stuff to get done. I'm sorry."

Vic waves her off, "Oh ok. It was nice seeing you, Darlin'"

Jude watched Portia's cheeks blush as Vic threw her a flirty smile. "So, you and Portia are old friends?"

Vic turns to her as they head back down to the lobby, "Something like that."

Jude paused when she saw Spiederman, Wally and Kyle huddled around the Studio 1 door, "Hey guys, what's going on? Aren't we supposed to be gearing up?"

Spied turns with an excited grin, "Wha? Oh shit! Sorry Jude. Studio time's been bumped to tomorrow. Kwest is auditioning a new band." Those last words came out a bit too squeaky.

Jude slumped in disappointment, "Really?" she sighs "That sucks. I'm sorry Vic. Looks like plans changed." She growls in anger, her eyes sparking, "I don't know WHY no one can pick up a phone and let me know these things." She glares at the guys.

Vic shakes his head with a warm smile, "Don't worry about it, Kitten. I'll catch ya another time. Thanks for the short tour though. It's been fun."

Jude tells him goodbye before turning back to the guys, who were almost drooling on the glass.

Kyle turns to her with a sleazy smirk, "So who's the fresh meat, Kitten?"

Jude rolls her eyes while squeezing her way between them to get a look, "Totally not what you think. Who's in there?"

Spied chuckles like a fool, "Only God's gift to the ears of the human race."

Wally scoffs in disgust at his bandmate's gushing, "Dude, you do realize that if signed, he could potentially take over your job. You shouldn't get such a hard on for the guy."

Jude clears her throat while unsuccessfully trying to catch a glimpse of the group through the glass, "Uh hello? Again, I ask – who are these guys?"

"Blood Oath." Kyle answers, "They're a band from The Chain. We play with them sometimes. They're cool, I think you'll like them."

"Jude, in my office. You guys quit drooling on my glass and go home." They all slightly cringe at Darius' voice before making haste to obey him.

Jude casually made her way into Darius' office, "Hiring new talent?"

Darius gives a brief nod, "Probably. How'd it go yesterday?"

Jude grins wildly, "Great. I accepted the job."

Darius breathes a sigh of relief and smiles, "Good girl. Just make sure you do what they say, because I'm looking to make some future deals with these guys. So, keep it real and keep it professional. No messin' around, ok? If they need you, you go. Your studio time here will be rescheduled."

Jude playfully salutes him, "Yes sir."

"That's what I like to here." He smiles, in a somewhat cocky fashion.


	6. I Guess I'm Yours

Unplugging her guitar, Jude smiles while the guys hoot and holler in excitement about finishing another track. "Good work guys. You're finished for the day." Kwest steps away from the intercom and gives a thumb's up.

Jude walks out of the studio and heads for the stairs, wanting to talk to Portia about what she'd seen yesterday. The person she found wasn't her. "Um, hello? Do you happen to know where Portia is?"

The Latina woman turns to her with big, questioning eyes and a wide smile, "Hi. She went with her ex-husband to go pick up their daughter in the states. In Montana, I think."

Jude laughs, "No, you must be mistaken. Portia doesn't have a daughter."

The temp shakes her head, "No, I'm sure. She was running around here like a chicken with her head cut off. Trying to explain my job, she was complaining about not having enough time to make sure the little girl's room was ready. She was also arguing with her husband the other day about their daughter. She said OUR daughter."

Jude shook her head in confusion and pulled out her wallet, "That can't be right." She brings out a picture of Tommy, "Is this who she was arguing with?"

The temp nods, "Yes, that's her ex-husband. She left yesterday after work to fly down to Montana to meet him. Maya lives there."

Jude couldn't breathe. She turned and rushed downstairs before dashing across the lobby and out into the alley. Her knees feeling like Jello, Jude crouched on the ground, breathing dry sobs.

A moment later, the door opened and Jamie comes out, searching for her, "Jude, what's wrong?" the concern on his face clear.

Jude raises her head, tears just starting to well in her eyes, "How did you know I was out here?"

Jamie squats next to her, "You practically ran me over when you went barreling out the door. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Jude covers her eyes while shaking her head, "Tommy and Portia have a kid."

Jamie's sympathies quickly melted away, "So it's another Tommy meltdown? Jude" He sighs and stands while looking down at her, "When are you going to realize that he's not worth it? It feels like it was just the other day that Sadie and I drove to Berry to pull you out of one of your Tommy holes."

Jude scoffs through her tears, glaring up at him, "Tommy holes? That's lame, Jamie – even for you." She stands, wiping her nose.

Jamie throws his hands in the air, brow furrowed, "Is it, Jude? Because it seems you find yourself in this situation too often. Tommy does something bad and you shatter into pieces. Either he doesn't care enough about you to not let that happen, or you are reading WAY too much into your relationship with this guy."

Jude winces, her eyes dark, "So, either he's an asshole or I'm obsessed?"

Jamie nods, his eyes weary of her next move, but his words confident, "If he didn't tell you about his daughter, don't you think that means you're not important enough to him know that sort of thing?"

Jude sighs angrily and attempts to shove past him, but he takes her by the shoulders, pinning her against the wall in a soft grip, "Jude! Just stop. You know I'm telling you the truth. You can't let yourself get hung up on some guy who treats you like this. You know better. You ARE better than that."

Jude was tearfully pushing him away in a half hearted attempt, when a concerned male voice interrupted them, 'HEY! What the hell is going on?!"

Jamie is grabbed and pulled away from Jude by a stalky guy with dark hair, "Jamie, what the hell are you doing?"

Jamie steps back, "It's ok, Otto. It's not what it looks like."

Otto gives him a doubtful look, "Oh no?" he looks to Jude, "Are you ok?"

Jude nods, embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't do anything. We were talking."

Otto glares at Jamie, "You always make girls cry when you talk to them?"

Jude sighs, already irritated by this heroic act, "The tears were already rolling before he got out here. I told you, we were talking. But thanks." Her tongue sharp and words warning.

Otto takes a step back, somewhat humbled, "Ok, sorry. It just looked like a bad situation from my angle. Jamie, Darius is looking for you."

Jamie straightens his jacket, "Alright, let's go." He walks to the door with Otto, but turns back to Jude, "Just think about what I said. Seriously, Jude."

Jude wipes her tears while walking to her car, just wanting to go home and curl into a ball.

Arriving home, Jude grumbles when she spots Sadie's car in front of the house. "Not now."

Leaving her bag by the door and kicking off her shoes, Jude planned to make a run for it upstairs, but was caught by Sadie, "Hey, Dad called. He said he's having a great time and not to worry-" She watches her sister with concern and rushes over, "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

Jude shook her head and meant to say 'Nothing', but blurted "Guys suck" instead.

Sadie nods, "I agree. What guy are we talking about, now?" she smirks, curious about who her sister was involved with.

Jude sighs and sits on the stairs, "Just a guy. A smart, attractive, talented and successful guy who it turns out I seem to know nothing about." Her phone rings before she has a chance to continue, "Hello? Hey, how are you? Uh huh. That's my sister's car. Yep. Ok."

Sadie watches in question as Jude gets up and goes to the door while closing her phone. "Who was that?"

Jude opens the door and invites a guy in that's wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, "Hey. Sadie, this is Vic. Vic, my sister Sadie."

Sadie smiles politely, but her expression turns to one of shock when he removes his glasses, "Oh my God. Oh. My. God!"

Vic chuckles and looks at Jude, "I think she recognizes me." They both watch Sadie in amusement, waiting for her to fall over or explode.

Sadie moves toward him and briefly touches his arm, as if to see if he were real, "I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?"

Jude speaks up with a grin, "That secret photo shoot was with him. I'm going to be a model in his clothing line. Which is still kind of a secret, so don't go talking to the press."

Sadie smiles wide, but it doesn't reach her eyes and seemed to be pained, "Oh, that's great. Jude, is he. . . the one you were talking about?"

Jude's eyes go wide, but Vic smirks and speaks first, "You were talking about me?"

Jude blushes wildly, "No. Sadie. No, this is not the guy I was talking about."

Sadie eyes her sister, not believing her, "So this isn't the guy you're involved with?"

Vic, still watching Jude, cracks a smile. He was clearly amused.

Jude could feel herself melting into a puddle of embarrassment, "NO! God Sadie! I just met Vic the other day. This isn't the guy and I NEVER said I was involved with anyone! Will you just excuse us?! We have work stuff to talk about."

Sadie clears her throat and nods, "Fine. I have to go anyway. Nice meeting you, Vic."

Vic watches Sadie walk to the door and nods politely. He turns to Jude, "That was interesting."

Jude covers her face and sighs as she leads him to the kitchen, "I am so sorry about that. What did you want to talk about?"

Vic sits at the kitchen table and pulls out both of her CD's, "I did a little research."

Jude smiles modestly and heats the tea kettle, "Oh yeah? What'd you think?"

Vic shrugs with a breathless smirk, "Your voice is incredible. I get why you won that competition. Two records with the same producer. You must really like Quincy." His jaw clenches briefly.

Jude turns, trying not to wince at the mention of Tommy, "Uhm, he's a very effective producer. You know Tommy?"

Vic shrugs, disinterested, "Meh, something like that." He meets Jude's eyes with a strange, serious expression, "How well do you know him?"

It was Jude's turn to shrug as she bites back her emotions, "Not that well. He's a great producer, which is all I need to know – right?"

Vic shrugs, shifting in his seat, "Right." Staring off in thought for a moment, he's brought back by Jude sitting next to him at the table, "So, I want to do another shoot tomorrow. My father also wants to meet you. I spoke to Darius just a bit ago and he says you're mine for whatever I need. What do you think?"

Jude smiles from behind her mug, "I guess that means I'm yours."

Vic holds her gaze, a small smile playing on his lips, "I guess it does." He stands from the table and slides on his shades, "I'll pick you up at 11. See you tomorrow, Kitten."

Jude bids him farewell and breathes a sigh of relief at finally having a moment to herself. It was hard playing nice with a broken heart.


	7. Lunch and a Little Blackmail

Jude stood at the massive window, overlooking the city. Vic approaches from behind and stands at her side, their shoulders touching, "Are you scared of heights?"

Jude blinks from her trance, "A little. How can you tell?" she smiles nervously

"Because your eyes look like they're about to bug out of your head." He wraps his arm around Jude's shoulder and leads her over to the table, "He should be here any minute. How about you look over these menus and decide what we'll be having for lunch."

Jude swallows nervously while staring at the menus in front of her, "Does he have a preference?"

Vic shook his head, but didn't have a chance to answer before Tiana walked into the room, her eyes blazing at Jude, "So, not only did I get bumped for her shoot, but now she's up here in the office? What Vic, are you gonna fuck her on the table too?!"

Jude only stared in shock at the raging jealous woman in front of her.

"You're way outta line, Tiana!" Vic roars, "My father will be here any second. So, unless you want to not only get fired, but also black balled from all modeling work; I suggest you get the hell out of here."

Tiana just stands there looking at him, her lip trembling, "Vic, I lo-"

"NOW, TIANA!" Vic snarled at her, causing her to turn and rush out of the room. He grimaced in frustration while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm real sorry about that. That was totally inappropriate. I apologize."

Jude smiles, giving him a doubtful look, "Not your girlfriend, huh?"

Vic chuckles, "Really, she's not. Just someone who's way too attached to something that doesn't exist."

"Jude, so nice to meet you!" she looks up to see Stephen Aturrio approaching her with open arms and a bright smile. He and Vic looked so much alike, Jude felt like she was looking through a magic mirror and seeing a future version of Vic.

Jude stands and holds out her hand to shake, but is pulled into a hug, "Oh, wow" she laughs nervously, "It's nice to meet you too! Thank you for having me."

Stephen kisses Jude's cheek and motions for her to sit, before taking a seat himself, "Victor showed me your test shots from the other day. I have a gown from my Autumn Nights collection that I would love for you to model for me."

Jude agrees, still star struck by the man sitting beside her, "Absolutely. When is the shoot?"

"It's a party, actually. I would like you to attend and showcase the gown. You can have fun and bring some friends, but I would like for Victor to take you around, so people know who they should be looking at." He smiles, his eyes warm and caring.

"That sounds great, when is it?" Jude kept her hands under the table, wringing them in excitement as her knee bounced nervously.

Vic lightly squeezes her forearm in reassurance, "It's in a week and a half. It starts at 9, so I'll have a limo come by and pick you up about 8, ok?"

Jude nods silently and breathes a calming sigh, "I can't believe all of this is happening."

Vic gives her arm another gentle squeeze and smiles, "You'll be alright. I'll make sure of it."

Pulling up to the house, Jude removes her seatbelt, "Well, I think you did pretty great for growing up without a mom. You seemed to have turned out great. I'm sure your dad had a lot to do with that. He is the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Vic chuckles to himself and runs his hand over the steering wheel, "Yeah, he's a good guy. Wouldn't be where I am today without him." Opening his door, he smiles sheepishly at Jude, "Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom? That iced tea from lunch is ready to make an exit."

Jude leads Vic into the house and after directing him to the bathroom, she retrieves the mail on the floor. Flipping through the envelopes, she finds nothing for her, until she reads the label on the big yellow one, "Ooo, presents." Jude grins and takes the mail to the kitchen, tearing open the package.

"Oh, no." Jude's heart dropped into her stomach as she read the letter and looked at the pictures, "No! This can't seriously be happening!"

"What's wrong?" Vic approached, concerned by Jude's anger and welling eyes.

Jude covers her face and sets down the pictures, "I'm being blackmailed for two hundred and fifty thousand dollars." She sees Vic looking at the pictures and turns away in embarrassment, "I got drunk about a month ago and asked the wrong guy to help me to my room."

Vic looks at the pictures in anger, "Did you fool around with him?"

"No, absolutely not. All I remember is him helping me up to my room and I took my boots off. Then I was out."

Vic shows her a picture of her shirt almost completely unbuttoned, her bra showing, "So he did this to you?" He was now growling. Seeing the hurt in Jude's eyes, he grabbed up the pictures and stuffed them in the envelope.

Jude watches him in confusion as he takes the note from her, "Vic, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take care of this for you, Jude. There's no way I'm going to let some creep violate you, then force you to pay him so he won't do it again. No fucking way."

Jude bits her lip, forcing herself not to get emotional, "No, Vic. I can take care of this. He didn't rape me. He only made it look like I was fooling around."

Vic furrows his brow in a hurt expression, "It doesn't matter that he didn't actually rape you. What he did is bad enough. Let me take care of this. I know how to deal with this type of situation. Just don't say anything to anyone. We don't want it getting out and him finding out. Just trust me, ok Kitten?"

Jude couldn't say anything as she followed him to the door, all she could do was nod. She was surprised when he turned, hugged her and kissed her cheek. She watched as he got into his car and sped off into the sunset.

In a daze, Jude walked in and plopped down onto the couch, wondering if all of the day's strange events had even happened at all. It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted back to Tommy, and that seemed to make her feel worse. It was high time for a good cry into a pillow.


	8. A Drink with the Boys

Jamie was leaning against the front desk, chatting with Sadie, when Jude walks in, "Hey, look at you walkin' in like you still work here." He smiles, hoping they were ok after what had happened in the alley the other day.

Jude slows her pace and turns to him, curious and not quite amused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Jamie shrugs playfully, "It's just that I heard you were some big time model. I thought you'd forget about this little music hobby of yours. Spend your life walking runways and such."

This got a smile from Jude, "Oh yes, I've finally got an excuse to get rid of that stupid guitar and leave all you little people behind."

Sadie aggressively staples a stack of papers and glares at her sister, "Doesn't surprise me."

Jude and Jamie both look at her, somewhat confused, "Sadie, I was just kidding. You know that music is my life. Jeez."

Sadie scoffs, "Yeah, right. If that were true, you wouldn't be running off with Vic every morning. Doesn't seem like you're very dedicated to music at all."

Jude blinks at her sister, "Are you serious? You are aren't you? Wow. I can't talk to you right now, Sadie. I have some music to attend to." She shakes her head in disbelief and makes her way to studio 1.

Jamie looks at Sadie with a perplexed expression, "What was that about?"

Sadie straightens her stack of papers with a sigh, "She's living my dream, Jamie. That's the problem. Jude has what she's always wanted, a music career. Now, she lands a job with Aturrio Sheik without even trying? That's such bullshit. Pretty soon she'll be flying off to Paris with Vic and all we'll get is a few phone calls a year, if we're lucky."

Jamie leans over the counter with a soft smile, "Sadie, Jude used to say the same things about you. She was so jealous of how pretty you are and how hot you looked in your cheerleading uniform."

Sadie smirks in amusement, "Jude said she thought I looked hot in my cheerleading outfit?"

Jamie blushes and clears his throat, "I uh, I may be paraphrasing."

Sadie laughs softly, batting her eyes, "Anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you back pedal, James?"

Jamie almost fell over when he realized she was flirting back, "Not lately."

Spiederman leads Jude through the bar, to a table up front, "Trust me, you'll have fun. You can get to know the guys." He introduces her to a beautiful girl who's sitting next to Kyle, "Jude, this is Gigi. Gigi, Jude."

Gigi reaches across the table and shakes Jude's hand, "Hi! It's great to finally meet you. Kyle and Spied talk about you all the time. So, I hear we work together now."

Jude furrows her brow in question, "Are you part of Blood Oath?"

Gigi laughs, almost choking on her drink, "No. I'm actually a model at Aturrio Studios."

Jude stammers for a moment, "What is an Aturrio model doing in a biker bar?"

"My uncle owns this place. The bartender is my cousin Micky. I practically grew up here." Gigi smiles from behind her straw. "I could be like the other girls, who leave everything behind, but I love my family and I love it here. I'm not going to pretend they don't exist."

Jude stares at her in awe, "That's fantastic. It's such a relief to know there are regular girls too, not just crazy bitches."

"I wouldn't call Gigi regular." Kyle flashes a sultry smile at Gigi as she leans into him. She's way more awesome than that."

There's a sudden rowdy crowd at the table, breaking up the conversation, "Hey hey! Glad you guys could make it!" The tall, sandy colored haired guy grins widely before looking at Jude, "Oh hey, it's Jude, right?" He reaches out his hand, "I'm Jay. Lead singer of Blood Oath."

Jude smile in recognition and shakes his hand, "Oh yeah, we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" She watches as Jay, Otto and two other guys sit themselves at the table.

A jolly man with a grizzly grey beard and a beer belly grins through his mustache and shakes Jude's hand, "Skeeter. I'm on drums."

The dark haired guy next to him gives a polite nod, but doesn't offer his hand, "Cal"

Otto flashes a dimpled smirk, "We've already met."

Jay belts out a somewhat sleazy cat call, "You sure as shit didn't waste any time gettin' on that."

Otto scowls at his band mate, seemingly insulted, "Fuck off, Jay. We were briefly introduced through Jamie." He looks at Jude, who was now showing her embarrassment in her rosy cheeks, "You want a beer or somethin'? I'm gonna order a round for the table."

Jude looks over at Jay, who was leaning closer and looking like he was about to lay some heavy flirt on her, and she decides to get up from the table, "I'll come with. I can help carry back the drinks." She quickly follows Otto to the bar. "Otto?" she leans against the bar top with a sheepish smile, "I want to apologize for the other day. I was just having a really rough time. Jamie was trying to help me, then you were trying to help me. I just didn't take it very well. I'm sorry."

Otto shrugs, "No, it was my fault for assuming you were a damsel in distress. Don't worry about it." He smiles, "How about that beer?"

Jude looks at the bottle in his outstretched hand and winces in thought, "Drinking hasn't ever really ended well for me. I tend to get into trouble."

Otto smiles warmly, still handing her the bottle, "I'll watch out for ya."

Jude smirks as she takes the bottle, "Sure you will." She helps him carry the beer to the table, where everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Jude was awoken by strong waves of nausea. Leaping up from bed she rushes to the bathroom and empties her stomach into the toilet bowl. Feeling relieved, she paused at the sound of snoring coming from behind her. Jude turns, wincing at the pounding in her head and sees Spiederman sleeping in the bathtub. After rinsing her mouth, she grabs a bottle of Tylenol. Heading back into her room, Jude drops the pill bottle in shock. "Oh my God."

Otto stirs awake, "Mornin'"

Jude stares at Otto, "What . . . Why. . . are you in my…" She stares at his bare chest, "You have no clothes on. Did we. . . ?"

Otto wipes his eyes and sits up, noting the building panic in Jude's voice, "No, we didn't." He chuckles through a yawn and pulls back the blanket, revealing his fully clothed lower half, "While trying to keep you out of trouble, my shirt fell victim to you not being able to hold your liquor."

Jude slowly bent down to retrieve the pill bottle, groaning at the pounding in her skull, "Please tell me you don't mean I puked on you."

"I could, but I'd be lying." Otto gets out of bed and grabs his shoes, "Next time you warn me about you and alcohol, I'll listen."

Swallowing the pills, Jude covers her eyes, "All I remember is sitting there talking to you guys and having a few beers. What did I do?"

Otto smiles up at her as he ties his laces, "You don't remember Patsy showing up? You got into a drinking contest with her. You lost. You didn't do anything embarrassing or illegal. I told you I'd watch out for you and I meant it."

Jude blushes and holds out the bottle, "Thank you."

Otto declines as he walks to the door, "No hangover for me. I had to drive all your drunk asses here last night."

Jude follows him out the door, "All? Who's all here?"

Otto scratches his head as they walk downstairs, "Spiederman, Cal, Kyle and Gigi."

Jude sees Cal's leg hanging over the side of the couch and looks around, "Where are Kyle and Gigi?"

"In the room next door to yours. Be glad you were passed out and couldn't hear them. Coffee?" He looks around the kitchen before spotting the coffee maker.

Jude gapes as she grabs some mugs and the coffee can, "Oh shit. Sadie would flip out if she knew. I hope they didn't break anything."

Otto disappears into the basement and returns with his freshly laundered shirt that looked like it sat in the dryer all night. "She's the receptionist at G Major, right? The blonde?"

Jude nods, "Yep and she's known to be a tornado of bitchiness."

Kyle comes into the kitchen with Gigi in tow, "Tornado of bitchiness? That sounds awesome."

Jude picks at a fuzz ball on her shirt with a cocky smirk, "It will be if Sadie ever finds out that you guys screwed all over her room."

Kyle's face instantly had a look of horror, "Oh crap. There's no reason she'd find out about that, right?"

Jude shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not. How good are you about taking blackmail demands?"

Kyle eyes her suspiciously, "Depends."

Jude waves him off, "I'm just kidding Kyle. As long as the room is in one piece, everything should be fine. Though, I do have this thing I have to go to. How would you guys like to go to an Aturrio party? I was told I could bring friends."

Gigi turns from her conversation with Otto, smiling, "Already going!"

Kyle looks at Gigi with bright eyes and a cocky smirk, "Which means I'm going."

Jude looks to Otto, "How about you guys? Do you think Blood Oath can make it?"

Otto shrugs, "I think me and Cal can make it. It's not really Skeeter's environment, though."

Jude nods, smiling, "Ok, that's great. What about Jay?"

Otto furrows his brow, somewhat angered by the mention of the name, "Jay can go fuck himself. Don't invite him."

Jude was surprised by Otto's reaction, but then noticed Kyle and Gigi's uncomfortable expressions, "What happened with Jay?"

Kyle clears his throat, "You don't remember him hitting on you? Not that you were going along with it, but he sure tried hard."

Gigi smiles and nudges Otto with her shoulder, "When Jay started getting handsy, Otto hit on him."

Kyle chuckles, "He's gotta have a huge black eye. I'm sure you'll see it today at the studio."

Jude looks at Otto, smiling with an angry spark in her eye, "Looks like you got to put that shining armor on after all."

Otto takes a sip of his coffee, "And if I hadn't, you would have woken up next to Jay, in the back of the ratty gig van." He notes the look of disgust on Jude's face and smiles, "You're welcome."

"Yo Jude, phone." Spied comes into the kitchen with Jude's cell phone, "It's Tommy."

Jude takes the phone, glaring at Spied, "Since when is it ok to answer someone else's phone?"

Spied shrugs and grabs a coffee mug, "It was in my pocket."

Jude takes her cell into the backyard, "Hello?" her tone unexcited and almost annoyed.

Tommy voice was uncomfortable and uneasy, "Jude, why did Spied have your phone and why did he wake up in your bathtub?"

Jude picks at her nails while keeping her tone cool and careless, "We all went out drinking last night and came back to my place to sleep it off."

Tommy seemed somewhat confused, "Ok? Jude is something wrong?"

Jude laughs coldly into the phone, "I'm just being honest, Tommy. There's nothing wrong with being honest. You should try it some time. It's fan-fucking-tastic."

Tommy was now on the offensive, "Listen, Jude – I don't know what the hell happened, but I-"

Jude interrupts, "I know, Tommy! I know about Maya. I know about you and Portia and your kid. You know how I found out? The stand in at wardrobe told me. Why couldn't you tell me you had a kid, Tommy? Instead, you lie and tell me that someone in the family died. What bullshit, Tommy!"

Tommy growls, "Are you honestly telling me that you believe some chick who neither of us has ever met before? You couldn't just ask me, instead of blowing up?"

Jude clenches her fist dangerously tight on the phone, "I did ask you and you lied to me. So, I'm going to hang up now – since I've had about all I can take talking to you. Bye Tommy." She closed the phone before he had a chance to respond.

"So, how long have you been doing our producer?" Jude turns to see Spied walking up behind her.

Jude rolls her eyes, "I'm not doing Tommy, or anyone, for that matter."

Spied furrows his brow, smirking, "Really, so him calling and beginning the conversation with 'Mornin' Beautiful' is normal? Because I've never gotten that call from our producer."

Jude pushes by him before walking back inside, "Shut up, Spied."


	9. It Runs in the Family

**Chapter 9**

When Jude had finished her studio session, she saw the guys from Blood Oath pile into the lobby. She noted the shades Jay was wearing and the large purple area that couldn't be hidden behind them. Her wince turned to a smile when she returned the wave Skeeter was giving.

"So, you must be jazzed. Looks like things are back to normal." Spied's expression wasn't exactly thrilled as he leaned over the back of the couch, next to Jude.

Jude turns to him in question, but follows his directional nod across the lobby. There he was, walking out of Darius' office with Portia. Hand in hand with a small girl who couldn't have been more than a few years old. It was as if the whole scene was playing out in slow motion. As they walked across the lobby, Tommy briefly looked at Jude with pain in his eyes. A moment later, his attention was back on the little girl as he scooped her up and made her squeal with laughter. Jude couldn't breathe, all she could do was watch them walk out the front door and disappear.

"Tommy's got a kid?" Spied watched the door in interest, "I mean, that was his kid, right? They both have the squinty face going on."

Kyle rapped on Spied's shoulder with his drumsticks, butting in on the conversation, "I think she's his niece. Portia referred to him as Uncle Tommy."

Jude shakes her head in confusion, "That doesn't make sense. How can she be Portia's kid and Tommy's niece? That's Tommy's kid."

Spied flashes a dirty smirk, "Or, Portia doesn't want the kid to know who her daddy is." He shrugs as they both give him a doubtful look.

Jude felt the guilt start to weigh on the pit of her stomach. Where had she gotten her information from? Some stranger, like Tommy had said. Getting up with a nauseous sigh, Jude rubs her forehead, "Um, I'll see you guys later."

Sitting in her car, Jude hits the speed dial. The line rang twice before Tommy answered, un-amused, but not angry, "Hey"

Jude sighs, forcing herself to speak, "Can we talk?"

Tommy was calm and to the point, "I'm actually pretty busy right now."

Jude swallows speaking swiftly as to not lose her nerve, "Ok, but when you have time, can we talk, I mean really talk – in person?"

Tommy paused for a moment, "Yeah. I'll come see you when I can."

It disappointed Jude to hear no excitement or joy in his tone, but at least he was talking to her, "Ok, thank you, Tommy."

Tommy's only response was a sigh and a brief "Yep" before he ended the call.

Jude had almost given up, when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up from the couch and hurried over to greet Tommy, "It's almost 11:30. I didn't think you were gonna make it." She smiles, but her eyes were sad.

Tommy walks in and pauses in front of the stairs. Turning to her, there was a great intensity burning in his eyes. It was that look that she often saw when no one else was around, "Jude, I am sorry for not letting you know what was up. I thought that when I got back, I could just tell you then. When I had everything all worked out."

Jude watches him, confused by his logic, "Why would it be better to tell me you had a kid later, instead of sooner? Did you think that I would be ok with it and fall for her? If I just saw her, that I'd understand? That's not how it works, Tommy. This is a huge deal. How come you could never tell me before that you and Portia have a daughter? Better question, why would you send her live in Montana? That's your KID. How could you guys not be there for her?"

Tommy butts in, before she has a chance to go on another tirade, "Because she wasn't ours, Jude. Maya is not Portia's kid and she's not mine. She's our God Daughter. We're her guardians."

Jude chuckles in disbelief, "No, don't even try that. She has your eyes and your mouth, Tommy. There's no way that it's coincidence."

Tommy smirks, shaking his head with a sad smile, "That's because she's my niece. It runs in the family."

Now Jude was quiet. She moved around the banister and sat on the staircase landing, "Ok."

Tommy joins her, "Are we ok?" He watches her for a moment in silence as she covers her face and sighs, "Jude, talk to me. That's why I'm here."

Jude looks at him, willing herself not to cry, "It's just. . . I cried every night accepting that you had a kid and that I couldn't handle that. I know that I'm just not there in my life. I accepted that I was going to be letting you go and finally realizing that you and I can't be together." She could see the worried look in his eyes and continued on, "Then you show up and make everything all better. None of this would have happened if you'd just been open with me. You can't leave me in the dark to wonder, Tommy. I can't do that."

Tommy nods, still not sure where this was headed, "I know. I am so sorry for how this happened. I know it's my fault and I'm not going to do it again." He takes Jude's face in his hands, "I'm sorry." He breathed a sigh of relief when his kiss was met with no resistance. Pulling back momentarily, he nuzzles her face and takes in her scent, "I missed you." The words a raspy whisper.

Jude wrapped herself around Tommy's face and kissed him with everything she had. She didn't need to tell him. He knew she'd missed him too.

Tommy separates from Jude, lightly holding her back as he attempts to form words and clear the lusty fog from his brain, "I have to go. It's Maya's first night at Portia's. I need to be there in case she wakes up." He stands and pulls Jude up with him. "I'm sorry." He tickles Jude's chin as she pouts, "I"ll be back in the morning to take you out to breakfast."

Jude's pout was forgotten when Tommy kissed it off her face, as was everything else in her head, momentarily.

Tommy smiles against Jude's lips and gives her ass a brief squeeze, causing her to blush, "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." After a quick peck, he was soon out the door and off into the night.

Jude's heart fluttered as she danced around the foyer. Their talk had gone even better than expected. It was as if the weight that had been getting heavier these past few days was suddenly gone.


	10. Pillow Talk

A light caress on Jude's cheek rustled her, but it was the kisses on her neck that caused her to awaken. She could smell Tommy's cologne, so she knew it was him before opening her eyes. Jude smiles and turns to see him leaning over her from the side of the bed, "Good morning. How'd you get in?"

Tommy crawls onto the bed and lies next to her, "The spare key above the door."

Jude noted his heavy lidded eyes and how comfortable he looked, lying there, "You want to stay in? Have breakfast here?"

Tommy sighs in relief, "That would be awesome." He reaches over and pulls Jude close, "Can we just lay here a minute? I'm tired and want to spend some time with my girl."

Jude grins as she tingles from head to toe and snuggles against his chest, "I'm not hungry anyway."

Tommy growls in pleasure while giving her a lazy, yet thorough kiss, "Good" He kisses and whispers into her hair, "I've got three hours before I have to go back. I want you to come with me to meet Maya. You want to do that?"

Jude looked up to meet his gaze with wide eyes, "Yeah. I do." Tommy kissed her once again, but then settled down to sleep. Jude smirked to herself, realizing that he really was tired and that was all she was going to get for now. Snuggling deeper into his arms, she breathes a soft sigh of content. This was plenty good for now.

Jude awoke an hour and a half later to find Tommy softly snoozing at her side. She climbs up and watches his face with a smile. It was so nice to have him here and not running off. Jude found herself staring at his lips and had a sudden urge to kiss them.

Tommy smiled as he awoke and quickly followed her lead, fingers threaded through her hair. "Hi" he looks up into Jude's beaming eyes as she lies on his chest, "I could get used to waking up like this."

Jude smiled as she pulled her lower half over and wrapped her leg around Tommy's hip, "Me too." She whispers against his lips.

Stars shoot behind Tommy's closed eyes as Jude kisses the life out of him. He forces himself to take some control. Pulling back and licking his swollen lips, Tommy fights to form a clear train of thought, "Ok, we're gonna have to stop now."

Jude tilts her head in question, but it's only a moment before she's leaning in again, "Why?"

Tommy takes a deep breath and looks away from her alluring gaze, "Because if we keep going, we'll end up some place that you don't want to be. We've only been together for a few days and have spent less than two hours together."

Jude caresses Tommy's cheek, feeling the beginnings of stubble under her fingertips, "Tommy, I am exactly where I want to be. I have been waiting for you, right here, for a very long time." She lightly bites Tommy's earlobe before breathing against his pulse, "You already told me you feel the same, so make your move."

His resolve was beaten and left in the corner to die, as he ravished the girl on top of him.

Tommy's fingers lightly dance across Jude's thighs, reaching under the fabric of her shorts and squeezing her ass. Jude arches against him, slowly shifting her hips. Her moans were nearly killing him as he turned them over.

He smiles down at Jude with an intense, yet caring look in his eye, "You want this?" His finger playing with the waistband of her shorts.

Jude bites her lip with a nod, panting in anticipation; "Yes"

Tommy slips his hand under the elastic and lightly caresses her, watching as she shuddered pleasantly. This was something he'd been dreaming about for a long time. Way before it was ever appropriate. Some would say that was still the case.

Tommy's fingers dipped into her warmth as he kissed her collarbone. His mind drifted and an almost sad look burned in his eyes. It wasn't long before he was pulled from his thoughts by Jude grabbing his face and plunging her tongue into his mouth, "I love you Tommy" she pants and shimmies against him, Causing him to shift to relieve the pressure of his tightening jeans.

Jude clutched his shirt in her fists as she came, stars bursting behind her eyes.

Tommy smiles as Jude pants; coming down from her high, "I'm still here." he nuzzles her face and teases her mouth with ghost kisses.

Jude sighs into his mouth and deepens the kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other hand slid down to his belt buckle.

Tommy pulls back from the kiss and clasps his hand over Jude's, halting her actions, "No, not yet."

Jude blinks in question while watching Tommy get up from the bed, "I don't undersand. Why don't you want to love me?"

Tommy smiles at her, his heart fracturing at her words. Guiding Jude up from the bed, he pulls her into his arms, "Jude, I love you. It'll happen. We're just not there yet."

Jude pouts against his chest, "Speak for yourself. I'm so there, it's not even funny." Her words muffled by Tommy's shirt. She smiles as she feels his chest rumble with soft laughter and his lips in her hair.

***********

Jude nervously tapped the box of donuts sitting on her lap, "So, what happened to cause you and Portia to take in Maya?"

Tommy gave her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road, "Her mom died."

Jude frowns, head cocked in concern, "Poor kid. She wasn't with her, was she?"

Tommy shakes his head, "No, Maya was in daycare." He clears his throat, "Amanda was crossing the street and had an aneurysm. She died instantly."

Jude swallows and reaches out, touching his arm, "I'm so sorry you lost your sister like that."

Tommy blinks back tears and squeezes the steering wheel, "She's not my sister. Amanda was my brother's widow."

Jude gaped in silent surprise. He'd never mentioned a brother, let alone a dead one. She wanted to ask, but the look on Tommy's face told her that this wasn't the time. So she searched for something else, "What do you plan on telling Portia about me?"

Tommy shrugs, "Nothing. I'm sure she'll figure it out."

Jude sighs and looks out the window, "Great." She knew how Portia could be, or rather how she's always been about Tommy and any girl that she knew he was with. "How about we just tell her that I ran into you at the donut shop and I wanted to meet your niece?"

Tommy furrows his brow, "You want to lie to her about us?"

Jude cowered on the inside, seeing how her words stung him, "It's not about us, Tommy. You know how she is about any girl you date. I really don't want to be the target of that while trapped in her house."

Tommy's expression softens somewhat and he nods, "Alright. I can do that. But, just so you know – she'll figure it out. She always figures it out. It really sucked when we were married." His smirk was short lived when he saw the disapproving look Jude was giving him. "Right." He flashes an apologetic smile before locking his eyes on the road.


	11. Warnings and Invitations

The look on Portia's face was one of surprise and suspicion when she opened the door to find Jude at Tommy's side, "Jude?" She watches as they enter the house, "Tommy, what is she doing here?"

Tommy shrugs and hands her the box of pastries, "I ran into her at the donut shop. She wanted to meet Maya." He walks out of the living room, leaving Jude and Portia alone.

Portia gives Jude an incredulous look, "Since when are you out of bed this early?"

Jude forces a nervous smile, "You know, I don't always sleep in. Sometimes I get up at 7 or 8. It just so happens I was dying for a bearclaw and ran into Quincy at the bakery. We were going to go over some of my stuff anyway. I just thought it would be neat to meet the little Quincy jr."

At that, a squealing laughter could be heard and a moment later, Tommy was carrying Maya into the room while blowing raspberries on her belly. He shifts her over to his side, "My, I want you to meet my friend Jude. Jude, this is my niece, Maya."

Maya looked up at Jude for a moment, as though she were studying her. A wide smile broke out on Maya's face, squinting her eyes above the most adorable apple cheeks, "Hi." She turns to Tommy and whispers loudly, "She's perty, Uncow Tommy."

Tommy flashes a flirty smirk at Jude, "Yes, she is."

Portia crosses her arms and glares at them both, "Really? You two?"

Tommy only smiles as he takes Maya's hand and leads her to the kitchen, "Let's go have donuts!"

Portia shakes her head at Jude with a sigh, almost more sympathetic than annoyed, "Girl, he is going to chew you up and spit you out."

Jude rolls her eyes, smiling, "Portia, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle Tommy."

Portia breathes a soft and unamused laugh, "That's what I told my brother before I married Quincy. That boy broke my heart so bad, I'm still finding pieces of it in the carpet." She didn't wait for a response from Jude before she carried the donuts to the kitchen.

Jude was surprised when she found an unknown man sitting at the table, chatting with Tommy. The man smiles at Jude while offering his outstretched hand, "Hi, you must be Jude. I'm Gabriel, Portia's fiancé."

Jude shakes his hand, "Wow, fiancé? How come I've never seen you at G Major?"

Gabriel clears his throat and flashes a slight blush in his dark cheeks, "Darius and I don't see eye to eye. We give each other space."

Jude nods, not really surprised. It did make her wonder how much he disliked Tommy when Portia and him were together. "So, what do you do?"

Gabriel sips from his mug, "I own a dry cleaning business."

Portia sucks the icing from the tip of her thumb, "You remember that time you spilled nacho cheese on that dress?" She arches her brow at Jude, "He's the one who saved it and you."

Jude's face turns scarlet as she sinks down in her chair, "Thanks."

Gabriel chuckles, "Not a problem. Speaking of dresses, Portia tells me you're modeling. What a great way to increase your fan base."

Jude grins, "Yeah, I thought I would hate it, but it's really turning out to be pretty fun."

Tommy's brow scrunches in curiosity, "When did you start modeling?"

Jude reaches for another donut, "When you were in Montana. It's for a line called RockZtar. It's not out yet, but I've already done a couple of shoots. I actually have a party that I have to go to in about a week and model a dress for Stephen Aturrio."

The smile that she expected to see was on everyone's face, except for Tommy's. He seemed concerned and tucked away in thought, but Jude was pulled away from him by Portia and Gabriel's questioning.

On the drive home, Tommy tried to smile at Jude as she praised his niece, "Yeah, she's a really great kid." But his stress was showing through, "Jude, do you still love music?"

Jude gives him an absurd look, "Of course I do. You of all people should know that."

Tommy wrings the steering wheel and looks at Jude with what seemed to be sorrow in his eyes, "I just think that this modeling gig is going to make you stray from your musical path. I don't want to lose you, Jude."

Jude had to choke back a laugh, seeing how sincere and serious he was, "Tommy, there is no way I will ever trade in my music for playing dress up with snobs. It's just this one time. Hell, even if there are other times in the future, I will always come back to music. That's where my heart is at. Always, Tommy." She watches him nod in understanding and sees most of the worry disappear from his face , "You alright, Tommy?"

Tommy sighs with a soft smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He takes Jude's hand and kisses her knuckles while watching the road, "I've got a couple of days before I'm back in the studio. How about you come with me up to my place?"

Jude grins at him with wide eyes, "I finally get to see your house?"

Tommy smirks at her with dark eyes, running his thumb over her knuckles, "You'll find that my bed is much better than yours."

Jude could only squeak as a bolt of electricity shot through her, "Ok…but, I need clothes."

Tommy arches his brow with a devious look in his eye, "You sure about that?"

Jude blushes and smacks him in the chest, "Yes! Take me to my house, Tommy! You perv."

Tommy laughs and steps on the gas, "Sure thing, Beautiful."


	12. Burglers and Revelations

Tommy rushed up behind Jude as she moved to unlock the front door. She purrs and relaxes into his full contact embrace. As he moved to whisper in Jude's ear, she gasped, "What?"

Jude opens the door, "It's not locked. I remember locking it before we left." She enters cautiously.

Tommy moves to her side, also cautious, "Maybe it was just Sadie and she forgot to lock up before she left.

Jude pauses and tilts her ear upward, "There's somebody walking around upstairs. I just heard something." She didn't wait for Tommy's response before she quietly rushed into the living room and picked up a fire poker.

Tommy stopped Jude before she started up the stairs and took the weapon from her while looking at her as if she were crazy, "Allow me."

They made it all the way to Jude's dad's room, when the door opened. Stuart jumped back when he saw Tommy posed to crack him over the head, "Jesus! Tommy? What the hell are you doing?"

Tommy immediately lowers the weapon with a look of relief, "I'm sorry Stuart. We thought you broke in."

Jude comes forward and hugs her dad, "What are you doing here? I thought your trip was for at least another week."

Stuart shrugs before releasing her, "Hi Honey. I decided to cut the vacation short. Yvette and I decided to part ways."

Jude winces, yet doesn't feel much sympathy for the woman who she felt broke up her parents' marriage, "I'm sorry Dad."

Stuart flashes a sad smile, "It's ok, Honey. Things happen." He moves out the door, but turns back to Jude, "Did you lose your phone or something? I tried to call you from the airport and then a guy came by here looking for you because he couldn't get ahold of you."

Jude looks at him in confusion and pulls out her phone, "No, I – Oh crap, I forgot to turn it on this morning when w-I got up." She chokes at her near slip up. "So, who came by looking for me?"

Stuart scratches his head in thought, "Vince Alberto, or something like that. He caught me as I was unloading my luggage from the cab – so I may have missed a few details. He said you were modeling for him? Are you modeling?"

Jude smirks while checking her phone, "Yeah, just a little something on the side. It's mostly for Darius. He thought it was really important. Establishing relationships for future partnerships and such. Money, basically. The guy's name is Vic Aturrio."

Stuart thinks for a moment, "Aturrio? Isn't that the huge building downt-"

Tommy interrupts, serious and concerned, "I thought you said you were working with Stephen. Why does Vic have your number and dropping by your house?"

Jude was surprised at his surge of outright jealousy, and also in front of her dad, "No, I'm modeling for Vic's fashion line, RockZtar. The party I have to go to is for Stephen. He asked me to model one of his dresses."

Stuart furrows his brow in suspicion at Tommy, "Careful Tommy, you're starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend, instead of a producer."

Tommy doesn't even hesitate when he barks back at Stuart, "That's because I am Jude's boyfriend and I have a problem when creeps like Vic are hanging around."

Jude stood there, her mouth agape in shock. All she could do is shrug with a blushing face when Stuart looked to her for an explanation. She looks to Tommy, "He's not a creep, Tommy. He's a pretty nice guy if you get to know him."

Tommy scoffs in disgust, "I do know him. I've known him for years. He is a creep and a manipulative one at that."

Stuart clears his throat before Jude can respond, "Excuse me, Jude. Are you seriously dating this guy after his whole ordeal with Sadie? Do you not learn from others' mistakes?"

Jude crosses her arms and sighs in frustration, "Dad, I'm 17. I know what I'm doing. Tommy and I are much different than Tommy and Sadie – whole different ball game." She turns to Tommy, "Right?"

Tommy was still fuming about the previous conversation, "Yeah."

Stuart notices Tommy's distraction and snorts sarcastically, "Oh that's reassuring."

Tommy rolls his eyes and turns to Jude, "I think I'm gonna go and give you guys some catching up time. I'll see you in a couple days at the studio." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before storming down the stairs.

Jude glares at Stuart, "Really, Dad?" She shakes her head and disappears into her room, leaving Stuart standing in the hallway.

Stuart calls after here, "Be mad all you want. I'm just being a good parent!" he glares toward the sound of the front door closing, "Both daughters? Come on!" he grumbles to himself.


	13. Boyfriends and Bosses

**Chapter 13**

Jude sat on her bed and debated about who she should call first. Tommy was her boyfriend and was clearly upset. The way he stormed out of the house was classic '_Tommy's pissed again_'. On the other hand, Vic was business and he needed to speak with her. Boyfriends are usually more forgiving than business associates.

Jude plops back with a sigh and listens to the ring before the line connects, "Hey Kitten. It's about time you called me back. Where you been?"

Jude covers her eyes, softly smiling, "I'm so sorry about that, Vic. I forgot to turn my phone on this morning. I slept in and then had to be somewhere. My dad said you stopped by?"

Vic chuckles, "Yeah, I've got some stuff we need to go over. You eat dinner yet?"

Jude sits up, "No. What kind of stuff?"

She could almost hear him shrugging, "Just some things. I'll swing by and pick you up. We'll go over everything over a bite to eat. See you in 20, Kitten."

Jude barely had time to respond before the call ended. She goes to her vanity mirror and freshens up her face and hair. Staring at her reflection for a moment, Jude sighs. She was supposed to be doing this for Tommy. She was supposed to be at his house and in his bed. Jude's body tingled at the thought.

It would be a bad idea to call Tommy now and tell him she was about to go to dinner with Vic. Business or not, Tommy seemed to be jealous of this guy. No sense in fanning the flames. Then again, it would be wrong to lie. Jude decided on a quick text. "Sorry about earlier. I have to go to a business dinner meeting. I will call you after. I miss you."

It wasn't but a moment before she got a response, "Dinner with who?"

Jude winced and paused for a moment, thinking of a response, "Going over fashion stuff with Vic."

"Where at?"

Jude smirks, rolling her eyes, "Don't know. I'll call you the second I get back. I really wish we could have gone to your house. Rather be there with you. Talk to you in a bit." That must have stroked his ego enough to ease his jealousy, because he didn't respond with any more questions.

Jude was soon called downstairs by her father and met him at the front door along with Vic. Stuart smiles at his daughter, "So, he's for real then? Not some crazy fan?"

Jude laughs and greets Vic, "Yes Dad, he's for real. Vic and I are going out for a meeting over dinner. I know you're tired, so don't wait up."

Vic nods politely at Stuart before following Jude out of the house, "You get a lot of crazy fans?" he opens the passenger door for her.

Jude laughs and gets into the car, "No, but he was suspicious of you when you claimed I was in modeling. It's pretty out of character for me."

Vic flashes a cute smirk and a wink, "Not any more it's not. We're gonna have us some fun, Kitten."

Jude blushed as Vic led her through a fancy restaurant, "I wish you would have told me it was so formal. I would have changed."

Vic smiles back at her before heading through the doors to another room, "We aren't eating here. No worries."

Jude hurries behind him and furrows her brow in confusion as they enter an elevator, "Where are we going?"

The doors open up to a huge room that looked like it was for business, but was also romantically cozy, "Welcome to my suite. I figured you'd want to be somewhere private while talking about this." Vic holds up a large yellow envelope and sets it on the conference table. He sees the questioning look Jude is giving him and explains, "Your blackmail problem has been taken care of."

Blinking in surprise, Jude smiles and grabs the envelope, "Really? How much did you have to pay him?"

Vic scoffs, "Absolutely nothing. He was just some punk kid. Easy to scare. Seized all of his hard drives and threatened his little ass with legal action. He folded quick."

It was only a moment before Jude's arms were wrapped around Vic's neck in a tight embrace, "Thank you. You're the best. I would be lost without you."

Vic tingles when her sigh caresses his neck. He pulls back with a warm smile, "No you wouldn't. You'd just be $250,000.00 poorer."

Jude steps back and gives his shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "No, seriously. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I owe you one. I mean it."

Vic momentarily gets caught in her gaze, but clears his throat and motions toward the table, "Why don't you have a seat. The food will be here any minute. I hope you don't mind – I ordered ahead."

Jude shakes her head, smiling, "Not at all, unless it's something weird like fish eyes or octopus eggs."

Vic smiles silently at her while he removes his jacket, "Nah, you strike me as a burger and fries kinda girl." He grins at her blushing cheeks, "Now, let's talk about some of my ideas for the line."

Vic pulled up in front of Jude's house and turns to her with a smile, "I had a great time with you tonight. Thanks for having dinner with me."

Jude chuckles, with a doubtful tone, "It was a business dinner, Vic. No need to thank me. I should be thanking you for helping me with my situation. I meant it when I said that I owe you one."

Vic smirks and leans in, "Well, you could go out with me again. On a non-business date. I'd really like to spend some time with you, Kitten." He watches Jude stare at him in silence, "You're amazing."

Jude stops him before he can land a kiss on her lips, her hand on his chest, "Vic, I can't. I'm seeing someone."

Vic pulls back, smiling with a disappointed sigh, "Yeah, sorry. That was stupid."

Jude gives him a sympathetic smile, "No, I'm sorry. I should have mentioned it."

Vic nods ahead, "Is that his car parked in your driveway?"

Only then did Jude notice the black porche, "Yep. So, I guess I'll see you later. Thanks for the dinner and the help."

She was just about ready to close the car door, when Vic spoke up, "I thought you said you didn't know him very well?"

Jude could only shrug with a sheepish smile as she closed the door and hurried toward her house. She heard him sit there for a moment longer before driving away. She shifted uncomfortably as she reached for the door knob, "Well, that got uncomfortable fast."

Jude gasped as the door opened before she could grab it. Tommy stood there, looking at her expectantly, "Well, how was your date?"

Jude moved past him into the house and looked around, confused, "What are you doing here? Where's my dad?"

Tommy motions toward the stairs, "He went to bed about an hour ago. I came by and we talked."

Jude arches her brow in surprise, "You talked? And how did that go?"

Tommy shrugs, "Fine. He let me sit here and watch TV until you got back, so we could talk. How was your date?" his expression serious.

It was Jude's turn to shrug, "Just dinner and business talk." She clutches the front of his shirt and goes in for a kiss.

Tommy allows a brief peck, but pulls back, "Are you sure?"

Jude steps back, somewhat insulted, "What do you mean? Of course I'm sure, Tommy. I don't understand why you're acting so jealous, but every time I try to touch you – you push me away. I don't get you."

Tommy furrows his brow, "I just need to know that you're not thinking about going off with someone else, and if you are – you've gotta tell me. Don't string me along."

Jude stares at him in disbelief, "Tommy, I'm not looking for anyone else. I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I would never, ever cheat on you."

Tommy envelopes her in his arms and breathes a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, Beautiful."

Jude returned his tight embrace and accepted his soft kisses, but found his insecurity troubling. "Come on, let's go watch some TV." She leads him by the hand and they curl up on the couch, "I'm glad you're here."

Tommy nuzzles her hair and kisses her temple, "Me too."


	14. Take Me Away

**Chapter 14**

Tommy is startled from his sleep by a strike to his shoe, which knocked his leg onto the floor. Opening his eyes, he sees Stuart standing over him with an angry expression. His slumber fogged brain cleared quickly when he realized Jude was sleeping on top of him. It wouldn't have been so bad, except his hand was up the back of her shirt.

Stuart turns off the TV and glares at him, "So this is what you meant by respecting my daughter? I said you could talk to her – not spend the night on my couch, fondling her."

Tommy clears his throat and sits up gently, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl in his lap, "Stuart, I would never do anything to-"

Stuart tosses the remote onto the coffee table with a bang, "I already heard this bullshit speech last night. You need to get out of my house."

Jude had stirred awake enough to catch that last bit, "What's going on?" She could see that Tommy was upset as he got up from the couch. "Dad, why are you kicking Tommy out?"

Stuart scoffs, "Really, Jude? You have to ask why I'm pissed about finding you two down here with your hands all over each other. You know better than that."

Jude stands up from the couch, staring her dad in the eye, "Since when is falling asleep while watching TV, a problem? Jamie and I have done it a million times."

Stuart grits his teeth, "His hand was up the back of your shirt. Fondling was not a problem with you and Jamie."

Jude stands her ground, "You know what, Dad? Tommy is my boyfriend. If he wants to touch me, he can touch me. I'm seventeen now. I don't need you over my shoulder on pervert watch. I've got it." She grabs Tommy's arm before he can get away, "Stay"

Stuart crosses his arms, "Oh, you've got it? Well, that's nice and all – but this is still my house. There are rules here and you will follow them."

Jude turns to Tommy before walking upstairs, "Go start the car. I'll be down in a minute."

Tommy's eyes bulged as he looked from Stuart to Jude, "Jude-" He watched helplessly as she disappeared and left him alone with her dad. Without another word, he headed out to his car.

Jude came out the front door with two duffle bags. She headed to Tommy's car while squabbling over her shoulder, "Because Dad, you made it perfectly clear. If you're gonna freak out over stupid little things and try to put me on lockdown, I'm leaving."

Tommy popped the trunk for Jude and tapped his thumbs nervously on the steering wheel. There goes playing Mr. Nice Guy. This wasn't the first time he'd stolen a girl from a dad, but he was really hoping to avoid that this time. Hell, he wasn't even in control of this situation. It was Jude who was calling the shots, and he'd follow her anywhere.

Tommy was smiling to himself when a familiar car pulled up in front of the house. His knuckles went white as he squeezed the steering wheel in anger, watching Vic hop out of the vehicle.

Vic quickly approached Jude and Stuart, concerned with the situation, "Jude, is everything alright? What's going on?"

Jude stiffened and turned in surprise, "Hi Vic, everything is fine. Just having a conversation with my dad. Did you need something? I was just on my way out."

He follows her nod to the porche, who had someone waiting for her in the driver's seat. Clearing his throat to fight back a growl, Vic turns his attention back to Jude, "You left this in my car last night." He holds up the yellow envelope as he steps close and lowers his voice, "I thought you might want it."

Jude blushes in embarrassment and takes the envelope. She suddenly realized that she hadn't showered and barely run a brush through her tied back hair. She was still wearing the remains of last night's makeup. "Thanks, Vic."

Stuart sighs impatiently, "Jude, just come inside and we'll talk about this over breakfast."

Jude tries to keep her temper cool, "No thanks, Dad. I'll be back in a couple days. Maybe then you and I can have a civilized discussion." She turns to Vic, "I'm sorry, I have to go. If you need anything, I'll be back in a couple days."

Vic looks at her with a quiet sincerity, "And what if I need you before then?"

The intensity of his stare caused Jude to glance away, "You won't."

Vic steps closer and lightly squeezes her arm, "Jude, please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. He may seem-"

Jude's attention was torn from Vic when Tommy called to her. He was now outside of the car and coming towards them. She moved away from Vic and briefly thanked him before hurrying to Tommy's side.

Tommy called over his shoulder before getting into the car, "Don't worry Stuart, I'll keep her safe." Pulling out of the driveway, Tommy glares at Vic, "So what did he want?"

Jude gives a careless shrug, "He just wanted to return some stuff. I'll show you later. Really don't want to deal with any of that right now." She leans over and rests her temple against his shoulder, sighing in content.

Tommy briefly clenches his jaw in frustration and takes a deep breath. The scent of Jude's hair was calming, "Where we headed?"

Jude lifts her head with a sly smirk and plays with his earlobe, "I was hoping that offer to stay at your house was still on the table."

A tingle shoots up the back of Tommy's neck and he picks up speed, "Definitely."

Jude stood in the living room of the single floor home and took in her surroundings, "Wow. It's like a normal house."

Tommy smirks while walking down the hall with her bags, "It IS a normal house."

Jude follows him into what looked to be his bedroom, "I just thought you'd live in something with at least 3 stories and a party room in the basement that had BoyzAttack records on the walls. This is just kinda…domestic. I like it. I'm just surprised is all."

Tommy sets her bags on the bed and smiles, "I like my solitude. I don't have people over very often. If I want to socialize, I go out." He pulls open a drawer in his dresser, "I cleared a space for you."

Watching as Jude unpacked her bags, Tommy spotted the large yellow envelope that he saw Vic hand her. Knowing better than to open it, he handed it to Jude, "So, what is this and why was it so important for him to show up out of the blue to give it to you?" His tone was calm, but his eyes sparked with a bit of anger.

Jude closed the drawer and took the envelope before sitting on the bed, "When you left to Montana that night, I ditched my release party and got wasted in Berry. Some guy took a bunch of trashy pictures of me and then tried to blackmail me with them. Vic just happened to be there when I got the pictures and the letter. He said he could take care of the situation and wouldn't take no for an answer. He got all of the pictures from the guy and everything the pictures were on." She holds up the envelope, "That's what's in here."

Tommy blinked in anger and disbelief before grabbing the envelope and flipping through the pictures, "Did he hurt you?"

Jude reassures him with her confidence, "No, he didn't do anything to me. It would defeat the whole purpose of blackmail if it implemented him in rape. He was just some dorky college kid living in his mom's basement. Trying to get some extra cash."

Tommy sets the pictures on the bed, a look of hurt and confusion on his face, "Jude, why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you."

Jude flashed a tired smirk, "No, Tommy – you couldn't. You were in Montana and I had no idea what was going on between us. Vic just happened to be there. He took care of it and now it's over. It was no big deal. I promise."

Tommy nods and tucks a lock of hair behind Jude's ear, "Ok, but will you promise me that if anything comes up – you'll come to me first. You do trust me, right? I'd do anything to help you. I love you."

Jude was baffled and touched by his intense sincerity, "Of course, Tommy. I love you too."

Tommy smiles silently while leaning in for a kiss.

Jude's fingers were quickly tangled in his collar and pulling him down on top of her. Tommy happily obliged her hungry kisses, until she started pulling at his clothes. He cleared his throat and got up from the bed, "How about we have some breakfast?"

Jude flashes a mischievous smile and reaches for his hand, "How about we stay right here?" When Tommy pulled away from her grasp, she frowned in confusion, "Tommy, don't you want to be with me?"

Tommy tried his hardest to be gentle with his words and not hurt her, "Jude, I do want to be with you. I just don't think you're ready. I know I invited you to stay here, but I don't want you to think I'm rushing you."

Jude scoffs in disbelief, "Quincy, it's adorable that you're trying to protect me. The problem is that I've been waiting for this since before I went on my last tour. I've run it over and over in my head, a million times. I'm ready Tommy." She gets up from the bed and meets him in the doorway, "Are you ready for me?"

Tommy shudders from the warm whisper against his neck. All he could muster for a response was a nod and strained sigh.

Jude smiles against his lips as she leads him into the bedroom, "Good." She backed Tommy against the bed until his legs met the mattress, causing him to sit down. Without hesitation, Jude crawled onto Tommy's lap; straddling him as they engaged in a devouring kiss.

Even though Jude was being eager with her shifting hips and kisses, Tommy kept his cool and stayed calm. Jude sighed against his mouth as his hands swept up her back in a delicate caress. Her shirt was soon on the floor.

Tommy's nimble fingers unclasped her bra. She almost didn't even feel it. She only noticed when he began trailing a gentle trail of kisses down her shoulder while he slid the bra down her arms.

Jude gasped as Tommy's lips made their way to her tender breasts. Not able to help herself, she arched back to allow him more access as she held him to her by handfuls of his hair.

This feeling was exquisite, she'd imagined it so many times before, but to actually feel his tongue on her skin was almost maddening. Arching back further, Jude felt Tommy's mouth move down to her belly, licking and nipping the skin below her navel. Letting her hands slip from his hair, Jude slid her grip to Tommy's shoulders. The fabric under her fingertips left her feeling irritated and anxious.

Jude lifted Tommy's head and pulled the shirt from his body, only to find him watching her as she removed the fabric from his face. His intent and sincere expression made her want to cry and ravage him at the same time.

Not quite feeling in the mood to cry, she decided to ravage him - since that option probably wouldn't ruin the moment. Jude playfully nibbled at Tommy's bottom lip as she unbuckled his belt. Upon releasing the button of his jeans, Jude paused.

Staring at her hands in deep thought. The sound of Tommy's voice brought her out of her trance. "Are you alright? You want to stop?" his expression as he caressed her cheek wasn't one of disappointment; it was of care and consideration.

This warmed Jude's heart as she smiled and gently shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've just never gone this far before and I feel weird taking the lead on this one."

Tommy smiles sweetly in understanding as he slips an arm around her waist to support her as he gently turned them over and lay down on the mattress.

Now on her back, Jude smiled as Tommy lay on top of her. His fingers delicately ran through the golden locks that sprawled across the sheet as he looks down at her, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Jude could feel her belly fluttering madly from the excitement, which caused her to smile wildly. Lightly cupping his cheek with her palm, Jude guided Tommy down to whisper against his lips, "So are you."

Tommy smiles against Jude's mouth as he shifts and pulls something from his pocket. Slipping the package into Jude's hand, he kisses her cheek and pulls back to look into her eyes, "Let me know when you're ready, ok?"

Jude nods before sliding her hands up the back of Tommy's neck and burying them in his hair. She felt him groan into the kiss as she writhed against him. The friction was uncomfortable as he ground against her with the rough fabric of his jeans.

Reaching between them, Jude lowered Tommy's zipper and pushed the jeans from his hips. Tommy obediently removed them without hesitation and moved back to his previous position, nestled between her thighs.

Another electric shock bolted through Jude as she felt him pressing against her, only the thin cotton barrier of her panties separating them.

Tommy suckled at Jude's neck as his hand traveled down her side before slipping his fingers under the waistband of the white cotton.

Jude granted him permission with a silent hip roll. Feeling the fabric slide down her legs before disappearing, Jude pulls Tommy close and feels him. Her touch causes him to melt against her, his hot breath panting in her ear.

Sliding her hand down Tommy's arm, Jude slips the package into his hand while whispering into his ear, "I'm ready"

She feels him shudder and breathe against the crook of her neck as he readies himself.

Jude silently gasped at the new feeling of someone entering her body. The pressure was intense and uncomfortable, but somehow wonderful at the same time.

Feeling Tommy nuzzle her cheek, Jude opens her eyes, "Are you ok?" his expression intent and his body still.

Jude nods with a quiet response. The feeling of him moving inside her made her want to cry out in pain, but she didn't want him to stop. The feeling of being connected and joined to him at last far outweighed the pain she felt at the moment.

Allowing herself to become lost in Tommy's touch, Jude held him close as they made love for the first time.

-


	15. 20 Tacos and a Cat Fight

**Chapter 15**

Jude sighed while looking out the car window, "Do I have to? Can't we just go back to your place and stay in bed like we have been?"

Tommy chuckles from behind his shades, "No, we can't. You tryin' to get us both fired, Harrison? I've gotta be at G Major in 15 minutes. You've gotta go in and talk to your dad."

Jude breathes another dramatic sigh, "I know. I swear, if he doesn't cool it about us – I'm moving out. I'll go live in the rehearsal space, if I have to."

Tommy arches his brow in humored doubt, "You know he's not going to force you out. He's a cool guy. He's just trying to be a good dad. After the way things ended with me and Sadie, I can't really blame him." He leans in with a shark's grin and lowers his voice, "I did steal you away and have my way with you." He kisses her jawline.

Jude blushes, eyes wide with excitement, "Yes, you did." She giggles into the kiss.

After saying their goodbyes, Jude carried her bag into the house. Stuart was waiting for her, standing in the living room with a cup of coffee, "Jude, we need to talk. Come in here, please."

Jude could see and hear that her father wasn't angry, so she set her bag at the foot of the stairs and joined him in the living room, "Morning."

Stuart flashes a weak smile, "Good morning, Sweetheart." He stood there in awkward silence, before clearing his throat, "I apologize for how I acted the other day. The way I treated you and Tommy was. . . an overreaction. Please don't move out. I'm not ready to lose you, yet."

Jude swallows the lump growing in her throat and grins as she hugs Stuart, "Ok. Thanks Dad."

Stuart pulls back with a worried look in his eye, "You just have to know that you guys can't do things here. I can't handle that. No groping or sexing type behavior."

Jude blushes like a tomato and pulls away, "Oh my God, Dad – I get it. Please stop."

Stuart laughs as he watches Jude grab her bag and head to her room, "Love you, Sweetheart!"

Jude was about to get into the mustang, when she spotted Jamie pull into his driveway and slam his car door, "Bad day, Andrews?" she calls to him in a playful manner.

Instead of glaring at her and continuing on his way, Jamie storms over to her in distress and concern, "Hey, what's wrong with your sister?"

Jude smirks, "So many, many things. You're gonna have to be more specific."

Jamie hesitates for a moment, seeming uncomfortable about sharing his information, "Sadie and I have kinda been seeing each other and-"

He was cut off by Jude's laughter, "Oh good one! Be serious, Jaim. What's your problem?" The smile fades from her face when she sees that he's not playing along, "Oh my God. Are you serious? Like for real? You and Sadie?"

Jamie scoffs, "What? Like it's so unbelievable? Give me some credit, Jude."

Jude fought to keep her eyes from bulging out of her skull, "I . . .I'm sorry, it's just. . . YEAH, it's unbelievable! Sadie has never in her life been into guys like you. It's always the dumb jocks and-"

Jamie glared disapprovingly and snarked, "Air headed boy bander producers. Yeah I know. That seems to be going around lately. We've been seeing each other for almost a week. I thought we were doing great, until that Aturrio douche showed up and whisked her away. She hasn't called me back in two days. Every time I try and talk to her at the studio, she's busy."

Jude gaped in surprise at the overload of shocking information, "Vic and Sadie?!" Jude covers her eyes with a groan, "This can't be happening. Jamie, I've got to get to the studio. Maybe we can talk later?"

Jamie shakes his head and backs away, "Nah. Forget it. When you see your sister, tell her thanks for nothing."

By the time Jude finished her studio session, it was lunch. She'd agreed to go pick the guys up some Taco Bell and pie from Bernie's Café. Since it was going to be such a huge order, Otto agreed to go and lend a hand. Upon their return to the G Major parking lot, Jude spotted Sadie and Vic walking to his car. She quickly left Otto with the food and trotted out, calling to her sister, "Sadie, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Sadie scowled at her sister and waved her off, "Nope, busy. Going out to lunch."

Vic paused and insisted she talk to Jude. Sadie sighs, crossing her arms as Jude approaches, "What do you want?"

Jude watches Vic walk to the car and lean against its hood, giving them space, "Sadie, please tell me you're not seriously dating Vic. You do know he's my boss, right? Why would you go and make things weird? Oh, that's right – it's because that's what you've ALWAYS done."

Sadie snarls, "Bite me, Jude. You just had a weekend getaway with my ex! So don't preach to me about what's inappropriate and wrong! What I do in my personal dating life is none of your business."

Jude glares at her sister, eyes sparking, "It is my business when you're dating my boss and my best friend. Jamie told me this morning that you guys were seeing each other and he also mentioned that you dropped him like a hot rock when Vic came around. Real nice."

Sadie flashed a quick look of guilt before hardening, "Oh screw you, Jude! Like you know anything about my life. Butt out!"

She turns to walk away, when Jude calls after her, "No, screw you, Sadie! Quit being such a skanky bitch!"

The next few seconds were a flurry of movement. One second, Jude and Sadie were about to tear each other's faces off – and the next, Sadie was grabbed by Vic, while Jude was lifted off the ground by Otto.

Sadie was struggling and screaming at Jude, until Vic barked stern orders for her to go wait in the car. Surprisingly, she obediently calmed and went to the passenger seat.

Jude was huffing and struggling as Otto held her firmly, "Damn it, let me go!"

Otto refused, "Not until you calm down. You can't beat the shit out of each other at work. You know better."

Vic grabs Jude's upper arm while he glares at Otto, "Hey, she said let her go. So put her down."

Otto blinks in surprise, releasing Jude. He saw the look in Vic's eyes and found it unsettling. Otto watched them walk to the alley as he returned to the car for the food.

Vic followed Jude around the corner, where things were quiet and out of view from the street. "So, I was hoping we could get together tonight and do a final fitting for the party tomorrow night."

Jude was still fuming, "Yeah, that would be fine."

Vic watched her pout for a quiet moment, and found it quite amusing, "Anyone ever tell you that you're adorable when you're pissed, Kitten? What's wrong?"

Jude scoffs, almost baffled that he had to ask, "Why are you dating my sister?"

Vic smiles, his shrug careless, "Why not? She's beautiful, fun, single and she's into me."

Jude crosses her arms, tightly hugging herself, "Yeah, but just before that, you were trying to kiss me."

Vic's eyes light up, but his demeanor stays calm. Stepping closer, he lowers his voice, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Jude. You told me you're involved."

Jude raises her hand to keep him from coming into her space any more than he already had, "No, that's not what I mean. I'm just saying that if you're going to date my sister, you have to be serious about it. No fooling around and treating her like your girls at your studio. She may be a bitch, but she's still my sister."

Vic nods in understanding, his eyes scanning Jude's face, "No worries, Kitten." He reaches up and tilts her face to the side, "Looks like she got you on the side of the chin. Just a little scratch. You're not losing any fluids."

Jude grumbles another insult at her sister, when the side door of G Major flies open with a bang – causing her to gasp.

Tommy comes blazing into the alleyway, eyes locked on Vic, "What the hell is going on here?! Get your hands off of her."

Jude gapes in shock at her boyfriend's reaction and steps in front of Vic, feeling the need to somehow protect him, "Tommy, stop. He didn't have his hands all over me. I got in a fight with Sadie. He was just looking at my scratch – see?!"

Tommy looks at her face, his expression unchanging as he growls at Vic, "You need to leave. Now. You have no reason to be here."

Vic's smile fades, his eyes dark and dangerous, "And if I don't?"

Tommy moves to step forward, accepting the invitation in Vic's tone, but Jude stops him, "Tommy, Vic is here to pick up Sadie. They're dating." She thought this would calm him – but it didn't seem to ease the situation at all.

Tommy's nostrils flair, "I'll bet you didn't look twice at her until you found out she was my ex."

Jude blushes in embarrassment at her boyfriend's ego, "Tommy! What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop it and go inside! You're making an ass out of yourself."

Tommy steps back, disgusted by Jude's words. It took everything he had not to punch that little smirk off of Vic's face. He turns and storms back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Jude covers her face and sighs, "I am so sorry. I have no idea what's gotten into him."

Vic takes her hands from her face and shakes his head, "Nothing's gotten into him. That's who Tommy is. I know you like him, Jude; but I've known him for a long time and the guy is angry and violent. He's going to hurt you. Please be careful and let me know if he ever lays a hand on you, ok?"

Jude blinked away the foggy confusion and stepped away from him, "I have to go. I'll be at your studio at about 5, ok?" She see's Vic give a brief nod before she heads inside, creeped out by his prediction of Tommy, that sounded absolutely nothing like him.


	16. Will You Trust Me?

**Chapter 16**

Jude walks into the dark sound room of studio 1. Tommy was hunched over the sound board, tense and seething, "Tommy, can we talk for a minute?"

Tommy breathes a smirk of sarcasm, "Pretty sure you said all there is to say. You can go now. Your session is over."

Jude plops down in the chair next to him, "Tommy. Stop, don't be like that."

Tommy turns and snaps at her from over his shoulder, "What? You don't like being dismissed? Well, neither do I. We're supposed to be together and you insult me and send me away? Fuck that, Jude." He turns back to the laptop he was working on.

Jude gives him an incredulous look, "You were about to hit him, Tommy. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there while you punch out my boss? You can't just DO that. Don't you get that this is my job? So, forgive me for being nice to my boss. Not to mention that Darius really wants this. Do you really think this is something worth getting fired over? I mean, jeez Tommy . . . I don't understand why you're acting like this. Why do you have it out for Vic? He's not-"

Tommy yanks the headphones from his neck and bolts up from his chair, "Because he's a slime ball piece of shit, Jude! He'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear while leading you into his bed. He's manipulative. Most of his girlfriends, he's taken from other guys."

Jude stood up to meet his gaze with a glare, "I already told you that I'm committed to us. If you still don't trust me, I don't know what to do, Tommy."

Tommy shakes his head, "It's not about you, Jude. I trust you, but he'll tell you things to turn you against me, if he hasn't already." He watches Jude's face and his brow furrows, "What has he said about me?"

Jude scratches her scalp nervously, "He told me to be careful, because you're violent and dangerous. He made it sound like you're going to hurt me."

Tommy reached out for her hand, but thought twice and pulled back, "Do you believe that?" His eyes showing concern.

Jude breathes a soft laugh, "I know you'd never hurt me. Though, I can kinda see where he might think so. Why does he not like you, Tommy?"

Tommy shrugs and looks away, "I don't know."

Jude eyes him suspiciously, "Are you sure you didn't do something to him? Because he kinda acts like you did."

Tommy sighs and turns away from her, frustrated, "I don't have time to talk about this, Jude. I've got a lot of mixing to do." He see's the pain in her face from his rejection and softens to an apology, "How about I pick you up for dinner later?"

Jude winces with a hiss, "I can't. I have to be at Aturrio Studios for a final dress fitting. I have to go to that party tomorrow, remember?"

Tommy bites his cheek in agitation and looks away, "Yep." When he returns his gaze to Jude, his eyes are burning with an inner hatred, "I'm sure he's got it set up so you guys will be alone for the fitting?"

Jude shrugs, "Probably not. I told him I'd meet him there at five. Place should be crawling with runway skank."

Tommy arches a brow and growls, "I'll be here working. Probably an all nighter, so I can't give you a ride."

Jude tilts her head in question, "He's picking me up at the house. . . Wait, then how were you going to take me out to dinner? Did you mean here? So romantic."

Tommy smirks, shrugging as he leans against the sound board, "I'd rather get some time with you here, than none at all."

Jude smiles as she slinks over and wraps her arms around his chest, chin resting on his shoulder blade, "How about I come by after? Keep you company?"

Tommy turns in her arms and plants a slow sensual kiss on her lips. He pulls back with a sigh and a look of disappointment, "You probably shouldn't. I really have to get this done and if you show up, I'll end up banging your brains out all over that couch back there."

Jude pecks him on the lips and pouts, "Fiiine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

Tommy gently holds Jude's face while kissing her thoroughly, "I'd give anything to wake up next to you, tomorrow." He growls playfully and watches her walk out the door, before returning to his work. He was still upset about the Vic situation, but that girl had a way with calming him – even if for a little while.

Vic spun Jude around in front of the mirror, inspecting her with utmost seriousness and concentration, "I think that'll do. What do you think?"

Jude smiles as she inspects her reflection, "It's great. I think your dad has a real talent."

Vic smirks while helping Jude off of the platform, "Yes, he does. I can only hope that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Jude gives him reassurance, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your stuff is amazing and I'm proud to be your model."

Vic's breath catches as his eyes twinkle at her gaze and he has to look away, "Gah!"

Jude watches him, her brow knitted in confusion, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Vic chuckles, "Absolutely not. You just. . . your sincerity is incredible. I'm not used to people being truthful. It's usually just a bunch of people agreeing with me. It's so refreshing being around you. I think that's why I missed you so much these past few days."

Jude flashes a nervous smile and realizes that they've been alone this whole time, "Well, you have my sister to keep you company, so . . . there's that." She disappears behind the privacy screen and begins changing into her clothes.

Vic nods and sits next to the screen, "Yeah, Sadie's great and all, but she still agrees with whatever I say. You, you're different. You'll call me on my bullshit or let me know if the shirt I'm wearing clashes with my jeans."

Jude calls from behind the screen, "Actually, I only did that once, before you were my boss and you almost fired me for it."

Vic laughs, "Yeah, but still. If I ask, you tell me the truth. That's why I need you." Those last words more intimate, rather than humorous.

Jude cringes before stepping out, fully clothed and holding the dress, "Vic, you've gotta stop with the flirting. We are both involved with other people. What about Sadie?"

Vic scratches his head in frustration and stands, "If you came to me and warned me about Sadie, I would listen. For one, because you've known her longer than I have and for two, because I care about you. Your opinion matters to me. So, how come when I tell you that Tommy is dangerous, you don't believe me?"

Jude stammers for a moment, "Probably because I've known Tommy longer than I've known you. I know he would never hurt me, because he's not a violent person."

Vic looks at her in surprise and laughs sarcastically, "Oh yeah? Then I guess he's never told you about how he was in prison for beating the shit out of his mom, or that he also bashed in his girlfriend's face. He's never shared that with you, has he? You ask him about that and see if he tells you the truth."

Jude could only stare at him in shock until she found the words, "No, that can't be right. I've never heard or read anything about that – ever. Tommy told me that you'd try and turn me against him. This is a load of crap and you're starting to piss me off – seriously."

Vic shakes his head and sighs, a sincere look on his face, "I'm not lying or trying to make you take sides, Jude. He wasn't always Tommy Quincy and the authorities never were told about the abuse against his girlfriend. Just ask him, make him tell you who he really is and what he's done. I don't want to be the bad guy in this, but you really need to know who it is that you're lying next to at night."

Jude swallows nervously, "Fine, I'll ask him, but you're wrong about Tommy. I know him better than anyone. He would never hurt me."

Vic winces, pain in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips, "Yeah, that's what Angie said, too." He watches Jude leave the room with a brief wave.


	17. Drowning in Your Sea of Sorrys

Chapter 17

Tommy smiles as he wakes to the scent of Jude's hair in his face. Last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her while at the studio, so he drove to her house at 2am. He was going to surprise Jude, but her car wasn't there. Knowing that she'd been with Vic earlier in the day, sent Tommy into panic and anger. Luckily he'd grown up in these past few years and decided to call her first, instead of trying to hunt her down – or better yet, get drunk off his ass and do something even dumber. Turns out that Jude had surprised him. She was waiting in his bed. That girl did know him, and he loved her for it.

After waking Jude and another roll in the sheets, Tommy lay with her relaxing on his chest, "We should go shower. I've gotta meet with Darius to go over the work I finished last night."

Jude agreed, but it almost seemed like she hadn't really heard what he'd said. She was too busy studying his face, her brow knitted in curiousness.

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle, "What is it? I can tell you want to ask me something."

Jude smiles while tracing shapes on his chest with her fingertips, "What's your real name?"

Tommy runs his palms up and down Jude's back, "Tomas DuTois."

Jude pecks him on the lips, "Middle name?"

Tommy's brow creases as he takes a brief pause, "Michael"

Jude sits up, letting the sheet pool around her hips, "Tomas Michael DuTois. I like it. Where'd it come from?"

Tommy shifts uncomfortably and looks across the room, rather than meet her gaze. The amusement was completely gone from his face now, "Tomas is from my grandfather and Michael is from my dad."

Jude grins and playfully nibbles at his lip, "Oh yeah? What is he like?"

Tommy suddenly becomes tense and moves out from under her, "He's not like anything. He's dead. I need to go take a shower." He hops up from the bed and walks out of the room, not caring to look back at her shocked face.

It was only a moment before Jude was following him to the bathroom, "I'm sorry, Tommy."

He shrugs her off while adjusting the shower temperature, "Don't worry about it. Happened a long time ago."

Jude leaned against the door frame with a sad smile, "I'll bet you miss him, huh?"

Tommy glares, anger sparking in his eyes, "Look!" He snaps at Jude, making her jump, "I really don't want to talk about this."

Jude winces, shocked by his anger, "Jesus, Tommy. I just wanted to know a little bit about what you were like before we met."

Tommy sighs in frustration and clenches his jaw, "I'm sorry, Jude. It's just that I've spent a lot of time putting all that behind me. The only part of my life you should be concerned with is this right now, the part with you in it. What happened before you doesn't matter, so just leave it alone."

Jude blinks in disbelief, "I can't believe you seriously just said that to me. I'm sorry that your dad is dead and you have issues, but that's no reason to verbally backhand me, Tommy."

Tommy shrugs while washing his face under the shower spray, "I'm sorry, but I mean it, Jude. I'm not going there with you." He waited for a response, but found himself alone. It wasn't long before he heard the front door slam, causing him to sigh and curse under his breath.

Jude only briefly saw Tommy at G Major. They were both too busy to say a word to each other. When it was just about time for the limo to arrive, Jude got a text, asking her to go into the studio 1 booth. Jude sighed as she closed the door behind her, "I have to go soon. I can't stay long."

Tommy frowned like a broken hearted puppy and stepped close, but made no contact, "I'm sorry about acting like a dick this morning. I'm not good at talking about my past. Truth is, I absolutely fucking hate it. All the pain and bullshit I had to go through. You can't just ask me to go there."

Jude bites her lip with a sorrowful chuckle, "I know nothing personal about you, except that you have a dead brother, a dead father, a niece and an ex wife. Everything else I know is superficial. I don't know anything about you that I can't find in a teen pop magazine. The fact that you hold me back like everyone else, hurts me, Tommy. It makes me think that maybe I'm no different than all the pieces of ass you bang your way through. Another notch on the headboard."

Tommy glares at her, his tone more shamed than angry, "You know that's not true. Don't stand there and tell me that you don't know I love you. You've known for a long time how I feel about you." He reaches out and gently caresses her cheek with his thumb.

Jude shrugs, a brief, sad smile on her lips, "I'd like to think that, Tommy. The truth is that you don't really tell me anything. It leaves me confused and doubting myself about what I think I know. You act so insecure about Vic pulling me away from you, but it seems like you're the one who's trying to push me away. That's not Vic, Tommy. That's all you."

Tommy looked at her in silent shock, taking in her words. He braces himself on the back of a chair and shakes his head, "I don't know what to say to that."

Jude stood there, waiting for him to respond. She crosses her arms and bites back her sadness, "Don't tell me I'm wrong about this."

Tommy shakes his head and comes around the chair, clearing his throat as he pulls Jude into a hug, "No, you're not." He breathes deeply into her hair, "I'm sorry."

Jude pulls back enough to look him in the eye, while shaking her head, "No more sorry's, Tommy. It's always sorry."

Tommy nods, "I know. I just. . . I've spent all day trying to figure out how to talk to you."

Jude shrugs with a playful smile, "I'm right here."

Tommy's mood seemed to be lightening up as he chuckled, eyes twinkling, "Yeah, I know. How about I pick you up after this party and we can talk? Ask me anything."

Jude grins as she wraps her arms around his neck, "Sounds good." She lightly pecks Tommy on the lips, but moves away before he can do more, "Sorry. I don't want to mess up the paint job. It's almost time to go."

Tommy sighs, but smiles as he grabs her butt and squeezes, "Fine, be that way." He just stands there, holding her close and smiling into her eyes, "You look so fucking beautiful."

Jude blushes, not sure if it's from his crude compliment or the fact that he was still gripping her ass. Either way, she was twitterpated, "Thank you."

Tommy dips his head and whispers against her neck, "I love you."

Jude gasps, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she feels him devour the side of her neck, his tongue lapping at her pulse, "I love you too." She moans and threads her fingers in the hair at the base of his skull.

There was a quick knock before Otto poked his head in and told Jude that the limo had arrived.

Tommy broke the embrace with a pout and after a brief goodbye, watched his girl leave. She was dressed amazingly and going to meet with the last person on earth he wanted her around.


End file.
